The Early Adventures of Jill Munroe
by CKLHand
Summary: A/U.  Jill's growing up years.  Posted in honor of Farrah's birthday.  Please R/R!  Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**After watching a few Season 1 episodes, I thought it would be fun to have a story of Jill's early years. Thanks to Welsh Canuck and KP1185 for their ideas and help. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by Spelling~ Goldberg, nor the title of "Charlie's Angels." This is written just for fun.  
**

March 1, 1952 was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, and there were soft, fluffy clouds in the sky. The birds were singing their songs, welcoming spring. Inside a local church, there was a celebration going on. Helen Adams and James Munroe had chosen this day to exchange their wedding vows. James stood with his brother George and his other groomsmen, and watched the wedding procession. James thought he was the luckiest man in the world as he watched Helen walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. Helen looked absolutely beautiful in her long white wedding dress with its long train. Her blonde hair, styled in ringlets, flowed down her back and peeked out from underneath her veil. Her veil was held in place with white roses. James looked equally handsome in his black tuxedo. The cumberband and stiff bow tie were making him uncomfortable, though, and he couldn't wait to take them off and once again let the blood and oxygen flow through his body. James had slicked his dark blonde hair back. He had used lots of VO5 to hold it in place. He had shined his shoes until he could see his reflection in them. He and Helen made a nice looking couple.

Helen and her father, William, reached the end of the aisle as the organist played the concluding notes of the wedding march. Helen placed a kiss on her father's cheek as he put her hand in James'. William gave James a stern look that said, "You'd better take good care of her, young man!" He had never really approved of James Munroe, but since this was the man his daughter had chosen to be her husband, he would have to make the best of it.

James swallowed hard as he saw William's look. He was glad that Helen's dad hadn't been at the bachelor party the night before, where James had had a little too much to drink, and was still fighting the remnants of the hangover. James smiled back at William as he took Helen's hand.

The minister looked over the congregation, and then at James and Helen. "Dearly beloved," he began.

"Welcome everyone, to the marriage of Helen Adams and James Munroe. This is a special occasion for them, which they wished to share with you, their dear friends and family. " The minister continued with his speech about the happy couple going down life's path together, and then proceeded with the wedding vows.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone present looked around to see if anyone would object to the marriage. Helen's mother, Martha, glanced at her husband. He was quiet. No else objected, so the minister continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, James Munroe and Helen Adams, make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. James and Helen will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of James Munroe and Helen Adams. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Helen's father stepped forward. "I do."

The minister continued.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and and happy lives.

"These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness happy lives.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for James and Helen from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs– backed with the will to make it last."

The minister turned to James.

"Do you, James Munroe, take Helen Adams to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," said James, looking deep into Helen's eyes.

The minister turned to Helen.

"Do you, Helen Adams, take James Munroe to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will, " Helen said, looking back into Jim's eyes.

The minister held out his hand.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Helen's sister Lydia and George placed the rings in the minister's hand. Helen handed her bouquet to Lydia as she and James prepared to exchange rings.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this/these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

The minister handed Helen's ring to James. Helen gave her bouquet to Lydia.

"James, in placing this ring on Helen's finger, repeat after me: Helen, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

"Helen, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." James repeated. He placed the ring on her finger.

The minister handed James' ring to Helen.

"Helen, in placing this ring on James' finger, repeat after me: James, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

" James, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed." Helen repeated. She placed the ring on James' finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness." The minister continued.

"In as much as James and Helen have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

You may now kiss the bride."

Helen and James shared their first kiss as husband and wife in front of their family and friends. James proudly lead his bride down aisle, out of the church, and into the waiting limo that would take them to the reception hall, as the recessional music played.

James helped Helen into the limo and climbed in behind her. They snuggled together on the back seat as the driver discreetly kept his eyes on the road. James took Helen in his arms. "I love you, Mrs. Munroe, " he whipered in her ear.

"I love you too, Mr. Munroe," she whispered back. Once again, James thought himself the luckiest man in the world as he kissed his wife.

The limo pulled up in front of the reception hall. The driver got out and opened the door for James. James disembarked, and then extended his hand to help Helen. Once inside the reception hall, they were greeted by their guests and a recieving line was formed. They shook hands and smiled for what seemed like hours. Then there was dancing and later on, present opening. There was an abundance of toasters and popcorn poppers, as well as plenty of other household necessities. Soon it was time to leave for the honeymoon. Helen and James changed their clothes and then got into James' car, which was decorated with old cans, streamers, shoes, and shaving cream. Friends and relatives waved goodbye.

"WAIT!" called Helen's sister Lydia. "Helen, you forgot to throw the bouquet!"

Helen looked down at the bouquet still in her hands and laughed. James helped her back out of the car. The bridesmaids and other single girls jostled each other for the best position. Helen turned her back and held up the bouquet. "One...two...THREE!" She tossed the bouquet over her shoulder towards the waiting girls. Lydia watched as it sailed through the air, and down, down, down...she dove and caught it just before it hit the ground. Everyone laughed and congratulated her. Her fiance' Paul came up behind her and put his arm around her. "Soon," he promised. Lydia smiled at him as James and Helen got back into the limo and drove off.

James and Helen arrived at their hotel. James checked them in, then offered his arm to Helen. "This way, Mrs. Munroe." Helen laughed as he led her to their room. At the doorway, James unlocked the door then lifted Helen in his arms. "Helen, we are going to have a great life together," he promised. He carried her over to the bed and placed her gently on it.

"We will, James, I know it."

James leaned over and kissed Helen. "I love you, you know."

"I know."

That night, Helen's parents, Martha and William sat having dinner. William stared at his plate as Martha happily relived the day's events in her mind.

"I don't think I've ever seen Helen so happy," she remarked.

"She was happy when she got her first bike," William grumbled.

"Now, William, James is a nice young man. He is Helen's husband now, and you are just going to have to accept that."

"But I don't have to be happy about it." He took a sip of coffee.

"You never have approved of James. As I recall, you never really liked Lydia's dates either."

"At least Paul has a job."

"And James does too."

"I don't call working in a grocery store a good job. And playing baseball? What kind of job is that?"

"He hopes to make it into the majors some day. At least he has something to fall back on in the meantime."

"I guess it's better than nothing," William grumbled into his coffee. "But he'd better be earning a decent living before any babies come along!"

"William, I share your concern. But, the kids are married now. We have to let them live their own lives. If they have trouble, we will help them. But we need to stay back now. Today, as they exchanged their vows, I promised not to be a meddling mother in law. I am going to keep that promise."

"Good for you," William muttered and took another swig of coffee.

Across town, James' parents, Frank and Evelyn, were also having dinner. "Helen looked so beautiful today," Evelyn remarked. "And James was so handsome!"

"Yes, they both looked nice," Frank agreed. "I wish them all the best."

"I do to, but I worry about James. I hope he will be able to take care of her."

"James had his wild side, but he has settled down now, and he will be a good husband. Look at the way he looks at Helen. He treats her like a queen."

"As a husband should."

"You're still my queen!" Frank declared. Evelyn leaned over and kissed him. George came into the room.

"Knock it off, you two."

They pulled apart. "Hello, son. What are your plans for this evening?" Frank asked.

"I'm going to go down and help out at the bar for a few hours. After that, I will meet up with some of the guys."

"Don't stay out too late," Evelyn admonished.

"Mom, I am not a kid any more," George kissed his mother's cheek. "But I will be careful. See you." He was gone.

"Now we need to get him married off," Evelyn remarked. "The Smiths' granddaughter is visiting them. I wonder if she would like to get acquainted with George."

"Now cut that out," Frank said. "I'm still hungry. Is there any more food left?"

Evelyn happily served her husband some more dinner.

3 Months later...

Helen Munroe was playing tennis at the local YWCA. She really enjoyed the sport, and had even played on her high school team. After graduation, she hadn't had much time to play as she had held down a job, and then gotten married. Now she just played whenever she could. She tossed a ball toward the wall and tried to hit it. She missed. She tried to hit another ball. She missed again. Her game seemed to be really off lately. Helen tried to hit a few more balls. Some she hit, a lot she didn't. Wearily, she picked up her balls and racquet and headed for the locker room. She wiped the sweat from her face and neck. She seemed to be so tired lately. She thought she might be getting a stomach bug. Her breakfast didn't agree with her and she had thrown it up. Helen quickened her steps as another wave of nausea hit her. She really wished she could shake this thing. Helen made it to the locker room, but another, larger wave hit her. She ran for the toilet stalls and barely made it as the contents of her stomach came up and splashed into the bowl. She leaned against the wall of the stall and took several deep breaths. When she was more composed, she made her way over to the row of sinks. Her legs felt like rubber. Helen rinsed her mouth out, and splashed cold water on her face. She sat down on one of the benches and put her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? She hardly ever got sick, unless...Helen thought back to the last time she had had a period. It had been just awhile. Of course! That had to be it! She was pregnant. Just to be sure, she wanted to have her doctor check it out. Helen quickly showered and put her street clothes on. She could hardly wait to tell James! Helen rushed home. Once there, she pulled her address book out of the desk drawer and looked up the gynecologist who had taken care of her family's female needs. She made an appointment for the following day.

The next afternoon, Helen nervously paced the living room in the apartment while she waited for James to come home. The doctor was 90% positive that she was pregnant, but had run a pregnancy test for confirmation. He was going to call with the results. Helen bit her fingernails and paced some more. The door opened and James came in.

"James!" Helen exclaimed as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Hi, Babe! What's wrong? You usually don't welcome me home like this."

"Well..." Helen hesitated. "Maybe we'd better sit down." She led him over to the couch.

James sat down. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I went to the doctor today."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but..."

"Helen, tell me what it is!"

"I'MGOINGTOHAVEABABY!" She let out in one breath.

"What?" James was stunned.

"I'm going to have a baby," Helen repeated, more slowly this time.

"A baby..." James repeated. "Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor today, and he was pretty sure. He gave me a test, and he's going to call me with the results." Helen watched her husband anxiously. She thought he looked angry. "Are you mad?"

James took Helen in his arms. She snuggled against his chest. "No, Babe, I'm not mad," he reassured her. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just surprised. I thought we were going to wait awhile."

"We were, but sometimes accidents happen."

"I guess so."

The phone rang just then. Helen leaned over the back of the couch to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Doctor... Really?... When? ... Ok, thanks, Doctor! Bye!" Helen hung up the phone.

"James, we're going to have a baby. I'm due in February."

"That's great, Babe." He hugged Helen. She got up to prepare dinner. "I need a drink," James said to himself and poured himself a stiff one. "A baby," he repeated. He set his glass down and went into the kitchen area where Helen was starting dinner.

"Babe, how are we going to afford this?"

"The baby? We're going to have to afford it. It's too late to do anything about it now."

"I don't make that much in the grocery store, and it may be awhile before I can try out for the majors."

"James, I'll get a job and help out. We'll be alright. Our parents can help if we need it."

"Helen, no one is going to hire you while you're pregnant. Your old man doesn't think that much of me as it is. This will just confirm his opinion of me."

"Oh, he likes you. He just has a funny way of showing it."

"Sure he does."

James picked up a knife and started to help Helen slice vegetables. "I'll just have to get a second job. I don't want our folks to have to help us out."

Helen kissed him. "That's sweet of you. I know we'll be alright." They continued to fix dinner in silence.

"So how are we going to tell them?" James asked.

"Our parents? What if we had a dinner party? Then we can break it to all of them at once."

"Good idea. Are you sure you're up to hosting a party?"

"I'll be fine, and our mothers will insist on helping."

James nodded. They finished their dinner prep and sat down at their little table to eat.

"I'll see if Whataburger is hiring tomorrow," James said. Helen inwardly sighed and ate her dinner. She wished she could get a job too, but knew James was right. No one was going to hire her if she was going to quit in a few months.

The big day arrived. Helen was putting the finishing touches on the dinner. Since their dining area was not very big, she had decided to serve the dinner buffet style. Both her mother and James' had called to see if they could bring anything. Helen had thanked them politely, and declined. She knew that would not stop them though. More than likely they would bring something. The door opened and James came in.

"Babe!" He called.

"Hi, honey. Did you get the wine?"

"I did, and some flowers too." He handed Helen a bouquet of daisies.

"James, they are beautiful! Let me go get a vase for them." Helen carefully set the flowers down on the counter and pulled a stool over to the cupboards. She started to climb onto it.

James stopped her.

"Careful, Babe. I don't want you getting hurt. Let me get the vase for you. Just point me towards the right shelf." He lifted her down off of the stool.

"Thanks, honey. It is in the back corner of the top shelf of that cupboard." She pointed. James climbed on the stool and got the vase down. He handed it to Helen.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little tired, but I'll be OK. I'll rest after everyone goes home." Helen filled the vase with water and put the flowers in, just as the doorbell rang. James answered it to find both of their mothers standing outside the door with casserole dishes in their hands. The fathers were right behind them.

"Hello, everyone! Come on in!" James stepped aside to let them in. The mothers headed for the kitchen. Neither wanted to let the other get there first. Martha won.

"Helen, dear, it's a lot of work to feed so many people, so I brought a little something to help out. Here is a lasagne."

"Thanks, mom, but I cooked a roast."

"Well, we'll just put it on the table with the rest of the food, just in case." She moved a couple of dishes out of the way and put the lasange down.

"And I made a chicken pot pie. I hope you like it," Evelyn added. She also rearranged a few dishes and put hers down.

"Thanks, both of you," Helen said graciously. She cast a glance for help at James. He was rather amused by the situation, and had to work to hold back his laughter.

"Would anyone like some wine?" Helen offered. "James, why don't you pour?"

James nodded and got out the glasses. He poured for everyone. "None for me, thanks, " Helen told him. Suspicious looks from the mothers went her way.

"Helen, are you feeling alright?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Why don't all of you sit down?"

"Are you sure, Helen?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes, Evelyn. I am fine."

"You look a little pale," Martha insisted.

Helen tried to sidestep the subject. "Since we have such a small table, we decided to serve dinner buffet style. We'll eat out here in the living room, and serve up in the dining room."

"Helen, I'm your mother. I know when you aren't feeling well. Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Mom. Nothing is wrong. I am fine. Just fine. OK?"

"Ok, dear, if you insist." Martha still wasn't convinced. Neither was Evelyn. Neither was Helen as she felt the now familiar wave of nausea creeping up on her again. She had felt fine all day...until now.

"Excuse me, " she said hurriedly as she pushed past everyone and ran for the bathroom. She barely made it. "Damn morning sickness," she muttered as she rinsed her mouth out. "It should be called "All Day Sickness" because I have it all day!" Helen dried her hands and face. She opened the bathroom door to find both mothers standing outside of it, arms folded.

"When are you due?" Martha demanded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Evelyn added.

Helen smiled sheepishly and looked towards James for help. He came towards her as both Evelyn and Martha each took one of her arms and led her to the couch. Both fathers were standing there, stunned. Helen sat on the couch as both mothers fussed over her. Evelyn removed Helen's shoes and put her feet up on the couch.

"James, go get some pillows and put them under her legs," she ordered.

Martha, not to be outdone, propped couch pillows behind Helen's back and shoulders.

"Really, I'm fine," Helen protested.

James returned with the pillows and put them under Helen's legs. Helen smiled weakly at him. This was not going as she had planned it.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here? " William demanded. "Helen, are you all right."

"I'm fine, Dad. I guess now is a good time as any. We were going to tell all of you after dinner. Mom and Evelyn guessed it. I am going to have a baby. I'm due in early February."

The mothers hugged Helen. The fathers glowered at James. He grimaced in what he hoped was a smile.

"Young man, I'd like to have a word with you," William ordered. "Outside."

"Now hold on, there, Adams. He's my son, and I want to talk to him as well." The men went out into the hallway.

Helen buried her face in her hands. Her dinner party was quickly going downhill. "Mom!" She protested.

"Now, dear. You sit there and rest. Would you like me to get you anything?"

Helen shook her head. "No, thanks."

James squirmed uncomfortably out in the hall. "Just how in the hell are you going to support my little girl and a baby, young man?"

William enquired. James wished he was anywhere but here.

"Sir, I have a job. I'm picking up a second one tomorrow. I went to the Whataburger and applied. I know it's not that great of a job, but it's better than nothing." James ran his finger inside the collar of his shirt.

"At least you're trying, then. I don't want them to want for anything! Understand?"

James nodded miserably. "Yes, sir."

Frank stepped forward. "Son, I know you had planned to wait awhile, but accidents do happen. I'm with Adams on this one. Helen and the baby come first, before anything. Before your fun, before your sports, before anything else. Got it?"

James nodded again. "Yes, sir," he repeated.

"Now, with that said, Congratulations, son." Frank clapped James on the back. "You're going to be a father."

William shook James' hand. "Congratulations."

The men went back inside. Helen was still on the couch. She looked rather pale. James went to her and took her hand. "Are you OK?"

"Yes. I will be fine. Our mothers have everything under control." Helen gestured over to the dining table where Evelyn and Martha were busily serving dinner for everyone. "Yep. Under control. " Helen sighed. It was going to be a long pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer, 1952

Helen rolled over and slapped the alarm clock that insisted on ringing in her ears. She wondered why she bothered with it most of the time. It wasn't as if she slept all night. The baby was very active, especially at night, and had aimed several well-placed kicks on her bladder. That also seemed to be a favorite resting spot. Helen shifted onto her side and pushed herself into a sitting position. She rose from the bed and staggered into the bathroom, holding her sore back all the way. She passed the dresser they had bought at a yard sale the day before. It was stuffed full of baby clothes. Things that didn't fit were in a box next to it. Evelyn and Martha had gone home after the dinner party and started knitting blankets and booties. Those were stacked on top of the dresser. Helen sighed as she looked at the dresser. She was grateful that the grandmothers to be wanted to help, but sometimes it could be rather smothering. She could hear James puttering around in the kitchen as he fixed breakfast for the both of them. Helen went into the kitchen to join her husband. She put her arms around him.

"Hi, honey."

"Hi, babe. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"That's sweet of you, but I'm up now." Helen kissed him and proceeded to set the table.

"I went to the ball park yesterday after I was done at the store," James said as they sat down to eat.

"Yes?" Helen had the feeling he was leading up to something.

"I practiced with some of the guys. There was a scout there, and he invited me to try out for the minors!"

"James, that is wonderful! When are you going to do it?"

"Hopefully this weekend. I will need to practice when I'm not working. Will you be OK?"

Helen nodded. "I will be fine. I'll go over to Mom's if I get lonely."

"That's my girl."

"Speaking of Mom," Helen said, "She dug our old crib and baby clothes out of the attic. And now she's washing and ironing all of them."

"My mother started knitting more blankets and booties. She's made several pairs so far. And she called a diaper service."

"Our baby isn't going to want for anything."

"Sounds like it's pretty well fixed right now." James got up and collected the dirty dishes from the table. "I've got to go over to the store, and I have the dinner shift at Whataburger. See you when I get home." He kissed his wife.

"Bye, honey."

Picking up his lunch, James kissed his wife goodbye and left. Helen sat at the table for awhile and looked at the cup of coffee in her hands. It did get boring and lonely with him gone so much, but she knew he was working two jobs for her and the baby. She sighed and put her cup in the sink. Then she went into the bedroom to get dressed. The phone rang. Helen went back out into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Helen, it's me!"

"Lydia!" Helen greeted her sister. She hadn't heard much out of her lately. Lydia and Paul had gotten married a few months after James and Helen.

"Guess what!" Lydia shrieked.

"What?"

"Paul's been offered a job as a police officer."

"That's great! Where? Here in LA?"

"No. Palen, Arizona. Do you think Mom and Dad will think it's great? I'm not so sure Dad will be thrilled about us living so far away. Want to go over there with me?"

"Sure, but you'll have to pick me up. James took the car and won't be back until later tonight. "

"Ok, see you in a few."

The sisters hung up, and Helen went into the bedroom to finish dressing. About half an hour later, Lydia pulled up in front of Helen and James' apartment building. She ran into the building and down the hallway to the Munroe apartment. Knocking on the door, she opened it and went inside.

"Helen?"

Helen came out of the bedroom. "Right here."

Lydia ran to her sister and caught her in a hug. "Isn't this exciting? Paul getting a new job?"

Helen smiled. "Of course it is. Now let's go tell Mom." She shook her head. "There have been so many changes in the last little while. I hope Mom can handle them."

Lydia took Helen's arm. "She'll be alright. It's Dad we have to worry about." The two sisters left the apartment and went to their mother's house.

Helen and Lydia sat at their mother's kitchen table. She had made coffee and cookies for them. Helen was on her third cookie.

"Don't you think you'd better take it easy on the cookies, dear?" Martha asked.

"I can't help it, Mom. They are so good, and being pregnant makes me really hungry. "

"How many babies do you have in there?" Lydia asked. "You've been eating alot lately."

Helen shot her sister a withering glare. "As far as I know, just one," she said curtly. She started to reach for another cookie. She stopped herself just in time.

"Helen, I found some more baby things in the attic. I've washed and ironed them for you. They're in a box in the living room. You're welcome to go through them and take home what you'd like."

Helen rose from her chair "Thanks, Mom. I've had enough coffee and cookies anyway."

Helen went into the living room and found the designated box. She set it on the floor and sat down in front of it. She began to lift things out and examine them one by one. Dresses, pants, booties, bonnets, blankets. Helen wondered idly if she would have a boy or a girl. She had never given it much thought before. She knew James would love to have a son, someone to whom he could teach sports, especially baseball. As for her, she would like to have a daughter, someone whose hair she could style and she could dress up in cute little outfits. Helen sighed and continued looking at outfits. There were enough for several babies. She made a mental note to share them with Lydia when her turn came.

Martha and Lydia came into the room. "Need some help?" Martha asked.

"I'm Ok, Mom." Helen said as Martha sat down on the couch behind her.

"Mom, I have something to tell you," Lydia began as the door opened and her father came in. "Oh, good, Dad's here. Now I can tell you both at once."

Helen quickly put the baby things back into the box and hoisted herself onto the couch. This was going to be interesting, and she wanted to be comfortable for it.

Lydia looked at her family. "Mom, Dad..."

"You're pregnant too!" Martha exclaimed. "How wonderful! When are you due? Do you want to look in the box too?"

William sat in stunned silence. Helen put her hand on his arm. "Dad? Daddy? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

Lydia calmed he rmother down. "No, Mom, it's nothing like that. As you know, Paul is almost done with the Police Academy. He applied for a job and it will be waiting for him when graduates."

"That's great, honey," William said as he rose to hug his daughter. "The LAPD needs more good men."

"Yes, they do, " Lydia agreed, "but the job is not here. It's in Palen, Arizona." 

"Where in the hell is that?" William was incredulous. "I've never heard of it."

"Arizona?" Martha enquired. "But that is so far away."

"It's only one state over, and about a day's drive, Mom. We'll come up to visit often."

William sat down heavily on the couch next to Helen. "Arizona," he muttered.

"As long as we're sharing news..." Helen began.

"Now what?" William mumbled through his hands which were holding his head. "You're not having twins, are you?"

Helen shook her head. "No, not that. James has been invited to try out for the minors this weekend. If he makes it, he might be able to quit his job at the store and at Whataburger."

"Wonderful," William muttered. "He's going to go off and play ball instead of facing responsibilities."

With some effort, Helen got off of the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her father. "Dad, he is facing his responsibilities. He's been a wonderful husband for me. If he makes it in the minors, he will make more money than both of his jobs combined."

"Let's hope he makes it then."

"He will," Helen said confidently. She looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I really need to get home."

Martha rose from the couch and went into the kitchen. She came back with a covered dish. "Here you go, dear. You are probably too tired to cook tonight, so here is a casserole for you. You can just heat it up. William, carry that box down to the car for her."

Helen gave her mom a kiss on the cheek as William got off the couch and picked up the box. "Thanks, Mom. See you later."

Lydia also told her parents goodbye, and the sisters left. William was right behind them with the box. As soon as he'd put it in the car, and was on his way back into the house, Helen turned to Lydia. " What are your plans for dinner? Want some casserole? I've got plenty to share."

"Love some," Lydia said she started the car.

That Saturday afternoon found Helen sitting in the stands watching her husband try out for the minor leagues. He ran drills with the other guys, pitched balls, and tried his hand at bat. Finally, the coach called them all together. He had a clipboard and pen in his hand and was reading from it.

"As I call your names, please come forward. Johnson, Bill. Metcalf, Frank. Munroe, James." Helen held her breath in the stands. She hoped the people being called were the ones who made it, and not the ones being dismissed. The coach called a few more names. "These are the men we have chosen. Congratulations. The rest are excused. Thank you for your interest. "

Helen and several other wives squealed in the stands. The other wives jumped up and ran to their husbands. Helen moved as fast as her six month pregnant body would allow. She made it onto the field and ran to James. She threw her arms around him. "James! You made it! You made it! I knew you could!"

"Babe, I made it! "

Helen gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Now let's go tell our parents and then celebrate!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere! I'm in the minor leagues now."

Arm and arm they left the field. Life was good.

February 2, 1953

Helen was having a hard time sleeping. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. The baby was especially active tonight. Helen wondered if it was from the coffee she had had earlier in the day. The baby kicked her in the bladder. Hard. "Not again," Helen moaned as the urge to go to the bathroom hit her again for umpteenth time that night. Helen had lost track of how many trips she had made. She pushed herself up and hoisted herself out of the bed. Her back was really killing her tonight. It felt like knives were being stabbed into her tailbone. Beside her, James slept peacefully. Helen shot him a glare as she made her way over to the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt something warm trickling down her legs. "Damn!" she muttered. "My bladder is the size of a pea anymore." The trickling grew in intensity, and a full fledged flood came out. "Aaaaaaaccccccck!" Helen shrieked. "James! James!" She clutched at the wall for support. James heard her call out and jumped out of bed. He was by her side in an instant.

"Babe, what's wrong?" 

"I think the baby is coming. It feels like my water just broke. Call the doctor."

"Let's get you back to bed. Then I'll call."

James helped Helen over to the bed and made her as comfortable as he could. Then he ran for the phone. Helen heard him dialing and speaking to someone as a wave of pain hit.

"James!" she called.

James came running back into the bedroom. "The doctor says to get to the hospital right away. Come on. I'll help you get dressed."

Helen doubled over and moaned. "No time. Just get me to the car. You can bring me some clothes later."

James leaned down in front of his wife. "Put your arms around my neck. I'll help you up." James helped Helen out of the bed, out of the room, and out into the living room. "I'll get you into the car, and then come back for your bag."

"Ok, just hurry."

James helped Helen out to the car. He ran back for the bag, and slammed the apartment door behind him. He then ran to the car, tossed the bag into the back seat and jumped into the driver's seat. He started the car and slammed it into reverse. He backed out of his parking place and sped down the parking lot. No traffic was coming from any direction, so James bolted into the street. He made a quick turn and poured on the gas. There was a red light up ahead. "No time to stop. Hang on, Helen," James said as he roared through the light. He sped down the street, and glanced into his rearview mirror.

James exclaimed an expletive as he saw the red and blue lights in his rearview mirror. He pulled over to the side of the road. He slammed his hands against the wheel in frustration. The officer got out of his car and approached James' car.

"In a hurry?" He asked.

"Please sir, my wife is having a baby. If I don't get her to the hospital, she will have it right here on the side of the road."

The officer looked into the car and saw the extremely pregnant Helen clutching her stomach and breathing heavily. "Come on, I'll give you a police escort. Follow me."

He got back into his own car. He flipped on the lights and sirens. The officer pulled past James with lights and sirens blazing. James pulled in behind him and tailed the police cruiser to the hospital.

"Hang on, Helen! It's going to be some ride."

Helen said nothing as she held onto the door handle in a white knuckled grip with one hand, the other was across her stomach. "Hang on, baby. Stay inside until we get to the hospital."

They covered the distance to the hospital faster than either of them could have imagined. Helen felt her contractions coming closer together. She squeezed her legs together, hoping to stop the baby from coming out too soon. The cop pulled up in front of the emergency entrance. He jumped out of his car, and ran over to James'.

"I will run inside to get a wheelchair. Is your wife alright?"

James looked over at Helen, who nodded. "Yeah, she's ok, for now." The cop ran inside for a wheelchair and was back almost instantly. He rushed it over to James and Helen. Helen was helped into the chair and settled as comfortably as possible.

"Come on, sweetheart. We'll get you inside. Thank you for you for your help, officer. I will be back soon to move my car."

"No problem, sir. I'll let them know."

James got Helen into the emergency room with breakneck speed. He took the corner on two wheels, and skidded to a stop next to the admissions desk. They were greeted by a stern faced nurse, who appeared to be as stiff as her starched uniform.

"My wife is having a baby. I need to get her in right away!" James told her urgently.

The nurse picked up a clipboard, looked through some drawers, and pulled out several forms. She put them on the clipboard, and handed them to James. "Please fill these out, sir."

James looked at her, mouth open. "You have GOT to be kidding me! My wife is about to have a baby at any moment, and you want me to sit here and fill out forms?"

"Hospital policy, sir."

James shook his head in disbelief. "Look, I don't have time to argue with you. Can't you let her in, and I'll fill out the forms later?"

"Sorry, sir."

Helen shrieked in pain and grabbed at James. "JAMES! IT'S COMING! NOW!"

Helen's doctor was passing down the hall heard Helen shriek. He ran over to her. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"My wife is having a baby, and the nurse won't let us in until we fill out the forms!" James told him.

The doctor got on the intercom. "I need a gurney to emergency right away! Woman in labor!" He turned to James. "They will be right here. Bring the forms with you and you can fill them out while you wait."

"Thank you, doctor." James gave the nurse a smirk as the gurney arrived and Helen was lifted onto it. James started to follow the gurney.

"Sir, when we get upstairs, you will have to wait in the waiting room. Fathers are not allowed in the delivery room," the doctor told him kindly.

James nodded understanding as the gurney reached the elevator. He held Helen's hand as the elevator reached the maternity floor, and until the doorway of the delivery room. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

James let go of Helen's hand and watched as she was wheeled into the delivery room. Taking his stack of papers, he went into the waiting room to await the birth of his first child and to fill out the forms.

An hour passed. James had finished filling out his papers, and sat in one of the hard chairs with them on his lap. He started to nod off, and felt the papers slip to the floor. He woke with a jerk, and grabbed at the clipboard. He set the clipboard on the chair next to him, and rubbed at his eyes. He wanted a cup of coffee, but didn't want to leave the waiting area in case there was news of Helen and the baby. James leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. The door to the delivery room opened, and a nurse emerged with a little pink bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Munroe?"

James awoke with a start. "Huh? What?" He came to, and saw the nurse with the baby.

"Mr. Munroe?" She repeated. James nodded.

"Congratulations, sir. You have a beautiful daughter. 7 pounds, 5 ounces." She held the baby out to him.

James held out his arms and the tiny bundle was placed into them. The nurse helped him get the proper hold.

"Hello, little one," he said as he looked at his daughter. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. James had never seen such beautiful blue eyes. She had faint traces of whispy blonde hair. James stroked her head delicately. "How is my wife?" He asked the nurse.

"She is fine. Sore and tired, but fine. She's being wheeled into recovery right now. I need to take the baby to the nursery, then I'll take you to your wife."

James reluctantly handed the baby back to the nurse. "I will see you later, little one," he said and placed a kiss on top of the baby's head. The nurse smiled as she took the baby.

"I will be right back, " she said, and disappeared through the door. James sat down to wait. The nurse was back in a few minutes. "This way, ." She led him down the hall to the recovery room. She opened the door. James saw Helen lying in the bed with her eyes closed. He walked over to her and took her hand, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied drowsily. She stirred slightly in the bed. "Ouch."

"Take it easy," James admonished. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Have you seen the baby?"

"I have. She's beautiful. Just like you."

Helen smiled. "You know, we probably should call our parents. They might like to know about this."

"I'll call them in the morning. Right now, I'll just stay here with you. What are we going to name her?"

Helen thought for a moment. "I really like the name Jill. What about you?"

"I like Jill too. We'll have to think of a middle name later."

The nurse came bustling in. "Mr. Munroe, I am afraid you will have to leave now. It is way past visiting hours. You can spend time with your wife tomorrow."

James smiled sadly at Helen. "I guess I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, after I call the folks."

He leaned over to kiss his wife. "See you in the morning."

"See you." Helen and James kissed, and then James followed the nurse out to the hallway.

The nurse turned to James. "If you give me those forms, Mr. Munroe, I will help you turn them in." James gladly handed them over. He followed the nurse to the elevator, rode it down, and followed her down the hall to the emergency room admittance desk. The same battle- axe who had been on duty earlier was still there. The nurse handed her the forms. "This is Mr. Munroe. His wife just had a beautiful baby girl. He didn't have time to fill out the forms, so here they are. Have you signed everything, Mr. Munroe?"

James nodded and once again gave the battle-axe a smirk.

The nurse continued. "Very well, Mr. Munroe. You are free to go. You've had a long night. We'll call you if we need anything else."

"Thank you." James turned to go. He went outside, and found his car right where he had left it. He had forgotten completely forgotten about it. Fortunately, it was in the early morning hours, and there wasn't much traffic in the emergency room. No one had noticed his car in the no parking zone. James got into his car and drove home, a proud smile on his face. He had a beautiful baby daughter, and he could hardly wait to tell the rest of his family about Jill Munroe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Six months had passed. Jill was a happy and healthy baby with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She had won the hearts of her family immediately. Both sets of grandparents doted on her. Lydia and Paul were excited that she was around. Soon after her birth, they announced the imminent arrival of their own baby, which would be born later in the year. Paul had finished his training at the police academy, and he and Lydia were making arrangements to move to Arizona. William and Martha weren't happy about one of their daughters moving so far away, but were happy that Paul was making the career move. James was playing in the minor leagues and was enjoying it very much. He often spent his free time listening to ball games on the radio, many times with baby Jill on his lap. He wanted to buy her baseballs and bats, but Helen persuaded him to wait until she was a little older. Life was good in the Munroe family. Everyone was happy.

Helen was in the kitchen one day, busily preparing dinner when the phone rang. Jill sat in her baby seat and watched her. Normally, Jill was a content baby, but today she seemed rather fussy. She started to squirm and cry.

"Jill, just a little longer, please? I know you'd rather be out of your chair and playing, but I need you in there for a bit." Helen handed Jill a rattle and went back to work. Jill put it in her mouth. Then she threw it across the room.

"Good arm," Helen remarked. "Your dad will be proud when I tell him."

Jill gave her a slobbery smile.

Helen finished the last of her preparations and slid dinner in the oven. She put the dishes in the sink. Then she picked Jill up. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Helen said rather brusquely.

"Babe?" James responded. He sounded different.

"James? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital. I fell and broke my arm when I slid into homebase. I'm out for the season."

"James! That's awful! Which hospital?"

James told her as Helen wrote down the information. "I'll be right there. Bye."

Helen quickly called her mother and made arrangements to leave Jill with her while she went to the hospital to get James.

Outside, Helen jumped into her car and drove it as quickly as she could to the her mother's house. She dropped off the baby and raced back to her car. The evening rush hour traffic was heavy. Helen got to the hospital, parked her car and rushed inside. She ran up to the admissions desk. The nurse behind it smiled pleasantly.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Helen Munroe. My husband James was brought in a while ago with a broken arm."

The nurse looked through her charts. "Munroe, Munroe," she muttered. "Ah, here we are. He is still in the emergency room, having his arm set. Down the hall, and to your right. Section 2A."

"Thank you, " Helen said and took off. She sped down the hall, turned right, and found Section 2A. James was lying on the stretcher, zoned out on painkillers. Helen approached cautiously. "James? James?" She poked at the arm that wasn't bandaged. James came to.

"Huh?" His eyes came into focus. "Helen. Hi."

Helen leaned down to kiss him. "Hi, sweetheart. What happened?"

James was too groggy to answer. His coach came into the room. "Hi, Helen."

"Coach Montgomery. Hi. What happened?"

"Your husband was sliding into home plate and landed on his arm. I'm afraid he will be out for the rest of the season."

"Oh, no! " Helen began to wonder how their expenses were going to be paid.

"Don't you worry, Helen. We are going to take care of the hospital bills, and your husband will be on salary continuation while he recovers. We'll see how he does next season."

"Coach! That is so sweet of you! Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Helen."

The doctor entered the room just then. "Mrs. Munroe?"

"Yes."

"I am Dr. Danworth. Your husband has a very nasty break in his left arm. If he takes it easy for awhile, he should recover nicely. We've given him painkillers and we'll be taking him in to surgery in just a little while to set that arm."

The coach left. The orderlies showed up with the gurney and wheeled James off to surgery. Helen was directed to the waiting room. She settled into the hard chairs with a pile of magazines to wait out the surgery. An hour or so later the doctor came out.

"Mrs. Munroe," he began.

Helen looked up. "Yes?"

"Your husband is fine. We've set his arm. It was a clean break. He will be in a lot of pain and needs to take it easy for a while. I will prescribe some painkillers for him. He will be in recovery for a little while, then you can take him home."

"Thanks, doctor."

"The nurse will have some forms for you to sign."

"Ok."

"They will be out with him in a bit and you can follow them to the recovery room." With a nod, the doctor left.

Helen went into the hallway to wait for the gurney. She didn't have to wait long. Soon two orderlies pushed her husband's gurney into the hall and she followed them to the recovery room. The orderlies parked the gurney and left. Helen sat next to James and held his good hand. His left arm was in a cast and a sling. It looked painful.

The nurse came in with the discharge forms.

"Here you are, Mrs. Munroe. Sign these please. As soon as he wakes up and gets dressed, you can take him home."

"Thank you." Helen signed the forms and the nurse left. James came to a while later. He opened his eys and saw Helen sitting next to him.

"Hi, Babe."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Can we go now?"

"As soon as you get dressed. I'll help you."

Helen helped James sit up and get dressed. She escorted him out of the hospital and into the waiting car. As she drove home, the thought occured to her that the next little while would be interesting while James' arm healed.

About a week later, James sat in his favorite chair listening to a ball game with Jill. His mood was rather pensive.

"Babe," he called out.

Helen came out of the bedroom where she had been putting laundry away.

"What?"

"I've been thinking. I think I'd like to pick up a part time job."

"With your arm? How are you going to do that?"

"My brother is looking for some help in his bar. I can pour drinks and wipe down counters with one hand."

"I suppose. If you really want to, why not? But how are you going to get there? I can't always drive you."

"I'll take the bus."

"Ok."

The next few months passed quickly. Lydia and Paul had a son. Helen was happy taking care of Jill and the apartment. James' arm healed. He liked working for his brother. It supplemented what the ball team was paying him during his recovery. That arrangement was going to run out soon, as the season was almost over. James worked hard to get himself back into shape so that he would be ready for tryouts for the next season. The winter passed. Jill had her first birthday. Spring came, and with it, James and Helen's second wedding anniversary, and baseball tryouts.

James nervously paced the field. He has spent the afternoon in drills with other potential teammates. They had practiced pitching, hitting, running, sliding. James was sure he had it all down. He should be able to get the job again. No sweat. The coach called everyone to order.

"As I read your names, please step forward. These are the people who will be on the team this year. Wilson, Tom. Jones, Henry. Malloy, Fred..." He continued to read off more names. James listened expectantly, but did not hear his own name called. The coach finished calling out names. "Congratulations. And for the rest of you, thank you for your interest." The men on the field dispersed. James approached the coach.

"Uh, coach, is there some mistake? I played with this team last year until I broke my arm."

"No, Munroe. No mistake. I'm sorry, but that injury took something out of you. Perhaps if you try harder, you can be ready for next year."

James turned and left in disappointment. Telling Helen was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

January, 1957

Things had been a little rocky in the Munroe house after James' failed attempt at the minors. He continued to work in the bar, and had picked up his old jobs at Whataburger and the grocery store. He had kept trying out for the minor league teams, but a shoulder injury during one of the tryouts had ended his ball career for good. In his spare time, he learned the language of calling baseball stats. If he couldn't play ball, maybe he could call the games. With the help of their parents, James and Helen, along with little Jill, had moved into a small two bedroom house.

James sat in his favorite chair in the living room, his book of baseball terms on his lap. Jill came in from the bedroom, wearing a ball cap that James had bought for her, and she had a baseball bat slung over her shoulder. She was almost four years old. She had long blonde hair braided into two pigtails, and big blue green eyes that seemed to change color from time to time.

"Hi, Daddy," she said.

"Hi, Honey."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm studying baseball terms so I can call games. What are you up to?"

"I wanted to play ball outside, but no one will play with me. All of the neighbor kids are busy."

"I'll tell you what. When I get done reading this, we'll go outside and pitch a few to each other, OK?"

Jill's face brightened. "OK! Can I learn baseball terms too?"

"Of course you can. Come on up!" Jill climbed into James' lap, and for the next hour or so they happily learned baseball terms together. Helen poked her head around the kitchen door. She looked pale.

"James, I don't feel so well. I'm going to go lie down for a bit. Can you...?" She was about to ask James to watch Jill for awhile, but realized that wasn't necessary. The two of them had their heads eagerly bent over the book. James read the terms out loud to Jill and explained them, she repeated them back to him. Helen smiled tiredly and went into the bedroom to lie down. She had been feeling really lousy lately. She finally put two and two together. Jill was going to be a big sister. It was late in the day, so Helen decided to call the doctor in the morning. She heard James and Jill finish their studying and go outside to pitch some balls at each other. Helen got up and made her way over to the living room window. James was throwing low, easy balls to Jill. She hit a couple of them. When it was Jill's turn to pitch, she gave it her all. She managed to pitch a couple that James hit. Helen smiled, watching them. She returned to the kitchen to fix the family's dinner.

A few days later, Helen went to the doctor for a pregnancy test. The results came back positive. Helen went over in her mind how she was going to tell James and the rest of the family. She didn't want to throw another dinner party. In person or on the phone would be the best way this time. James and Jill came in from pitching balls outside.

"Hey! Did you guys have fun?" Helen asked.

Jill smiled a bright smile. "Mom, I hit a home run!"

James nodded. "She did. At least it would've been if it had been in the ball park with more people playing."

Helen smiled at her daughter. "Honey, why don't you go wash up? Dinner will be ready in a bit." She watched Jill skip into the bathroom. The child never walked when she could skip or run. Helen turned to James.

"James, I went to the doctor today. I'm pregnant."

"Again? 

Helen nodded. "I'm due in the summer."

"That is great! Being a dad is a lot of fun."

"But it's not all fun and games, James. You need a more steady job. We will need a bigger house. As you know, kids take up a lot of space.

"That they do."

Jill came out of the bathroom, her eyes wide. "Do I take up a lot of space?"

James picked her up. "Of course not, darling. You are going to have a little brother or sister, and we need a little more room for them. Helen, I tried out for a job calling games, up in San Francisco. If I get it, we can move up there and get a little bit bigger house while we're at it."

"James, that would be fantastic," Helen said as they went into the dining room.

"I'm going to be a big sister?" Jill asked.

"Yes, you are."

"Hooray!"

The next morning, Helen watched Jill playing outside with some neighborhood kids. James was inside preparing for his shift at the grocery store. James' parents had bought Jill some baseball trading cards at the store the other day, and she was happily swapping them with the other kids. Helen heard the phone ring inside the house, but didn't feel like answering it. James was inside. Let him get it. After a few minutes, James came rushing out of the house.

"Babe! Guess what?"

Helen jumped in surprise. James grabbed her in a big hug. "That was the minor league in San Francisco. They offered me the job!"

"James that is fantastic!"

"Pack your bags, Babe! We're going to San Francisco!" James swung Helen around.

"James! Put me down! The baby!"

James gently put his wife down. Jill looked up to see what was going on. She grabbed her cards and ran over to them.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"We're moving to San Francisco, Baby. Daddy has a new job!" James told her.

Jill jumped up and down in excitement. Then she stopped. "What's San Francisco?" She asked.

Helen and James laughed and explained it to her.

"I need to call them back to accept the job right away, then I've got to head for the store," James said and rushed back inside. Helen smiled fondly as she watched him go. There was so much to do! She'd better get busy.

Helen took Jill's hand. "Come on, Jill, we've got to get ready to go to San Francisco."

The next few months were a busy time for James and Helen. They left Jill with Helen's parents while they went to San Francisco for a couple of days to sign the contract and to look for a house. They found a three bedroom on a quiet street. It had a large front yard with two trees, and a large backyard with a swing set. Lots of kids lived in the neighborhood. It was perfect. James and Helen signed the lease immediately. Once that was accomplished, they happily headed back to LA to get ready for the move. They started packing up their house. Both sets of grandparents came over to help with Jill and to help pack. Martha stood on a footstool and took dishes out of the cupboard, which she handed to Helen to pack. Every once in awhile, she would stop to wipe a tear away. Helen noticed.

"Mom, you're not upset about us leaving, are you?"

Martha climbed down from the footstool. "It's just that you will be so far away. Both of my girls will now be at least 600 miles away from me."

"Mom, you know we have to go. This is a good opportunity for James. We will come down often. I'll send you lots of pictures of Jill, and you can come up when I have the baby. I will need some help for the first few weeks, and I'd rather have you than anyone else."

"Do you mean it, dear?"

Helen nodded. "Yes, Mom. I mean it." She gave her mom a hug.

Evelyn was in Jill's bedroom, helping her pack her toys. Jill kept up a running chatter. She held up a stuffed elephant. "And this is my favorite stuffed elephant. His name is Bobo. He doesn't want to be stuck in a box." She picked up a baseball. "My dad caught this at the game last week. It is signed by Hank Aaron." Jill carefully put it in the box. She picked up her trading cards. "These are going in the car with me. I like to look at them." She started naming off players and spouting their batting averages. Evelyn only listened with one ear as she started to clean out Jill's closet. Jill noticed her grandma wasn't paying full attention.

"Grandma, are you listening to me?"

Evelyn turned around. She tried to wipe a tear away, but not before Jill noticed.

"Grandma, are you sad?"

"I'm OK, honey. It's just that I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Grandma." Evelyn sat down on the floor next to Jill. Jill wrapped her little arms around her grandmother's neck. "I love you, Grandma."

"I love you too, sweetie." They sat that way for a few moments. "Let's get these clothes packed," Evelyn said and got back to business.

Moving day arrived. The van was in the driveway, and movers were loading the furniture and boxes into it. The car was loaded with all the necessities to keep the family comfortable, and in Jill's case, busy on the ride to San Francisco. Finally, the last box was loaded. Evelyn and Frank, William and Martha, were there to bid their offspring farewell. James' brother George was also on hand. There were hugs and kisses, and handshakes all around as the relatives bid the family farewell. It was time to go. Helen gave her mother and James' one last hug. The grandparents all kissed Jill one more time. Then the James Munroe family got into their car. James started the car and backed out of the driveway. They waved one more time to their relatives, and they were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

July 12, 1957

July days were blazing hot in San Francisco. Helen sat in front of a fan with a glass of ice water nearby. No matter what she did, she could not get comfortable. Being nine months pregnant wasn't helping things either. Helen got up and made another trip to the bathroom. Her stomach felt like she was carrying around a bowling ball. Her back felt like someone had hit her with a 2x4. It wouldn't be so bad if the baby wasn't two weeks past due. Helen had an appointment with her doctor tomorrow. If she didn't go into labor on her own, he was going to induce her. She was tired of being pregnant, and couldn't wait to be done.

Helen glanced out the window where Jill was playing in the backyard. As usual, there were a ton of neighborhood kids out there. For some reason, the Munroe house was the one all the neighborhood kids seemed to flock towards. Jill made friends very easily. Helen felt a cramp in her stomach. She'd had them off and on before during the last couple of weeks, and she wasn't going to get excited about this one. Nevertheless, she made a note of the time, just in case. Five minutes later, there was another. Five minutes after that, another. This must be it. Helen called out the window. "Jill, time for your friends to go home!"

"Awwwww, Mom!"

"Sorry, honey, but it's time," Helen gasped out before another contraction hit. She made her way over to the phone as Jill came in. Jill saw her mother doubled over in pain, and her eyes grew wide.

"Mom, are you OK?"

"I'm going to have the baby soon, honey. I need to call Daddy and get to the hospital." Helen picked up the phone and dialed. "James Munroe, please...James, I'm having the baby. Right now. Come home, and hurry!" There wasn't time to mince words. Helen disconnected the phone and then dialed again. "Hello, Mrs. Jones? This is Helen Munroe next door. Can Jill come over for a bit? I'm having the baby. Thank you." She turned to Jill. "Honey, I need you to go next door and play with Tommy for awhile. I'm going to have to call a cab if your dad doesn't show up soon."

"Ok, Mom."

"You're a good girl. Daddy will come and get you later." Helen gave Jill a kiss, and Jill scooted out the door.

James came in a few moments later. He saw Helen sitting on the couch and clutching her stomach. "Babe, are you alright?"

"Never been better!" Helen snapped through clenched teeth. "Get me to the hospital. NOW."

James knew there was no time for questions. He helped Helen off of the couch and out to the car.

James sat in the waiting room, reading the magazines. They seemed to be the same ones he'd read four years ago in the hospital in LA, when Jill was born. The hospital didn't bother getting new ones, apparently. James and Helen had barely made it to the hospital in time. The baby was on its way out. About half an hour later, the nurse appeared with a little pink bundle.

"Mr. Munroe?"

James put down his outdated magazine. "Yes?"

"You have a daughter. 6 pounds, 7 ounces. Would you like to hold her?"

"Another girl?" James exclaimed as he held his arms out for the baby. He tenderly took the baby in his arms and looked her over. "She is beautiful! How is my wife?" He asked the nurse.

"She is fine. I'll take you to her." The nurse led the way to the recovery room. "Here you are, Mr. Munroe. I'm going to take the baby to the nursery now, so your wife can rest." James reluctantly handed the baby back and went in to Helen.

Helen was sitting up in bed, waiting for James. "Hi," she said.

"Hi. The nurse just brought the baby out to me. She is beautiful."

"She is," Helen agreed. "What should we name her?"

"I've always liked the name Kristine. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, just like our daughter."

Helen and baby Kristine went home later that week. Martha had flown in as soon as James called her. She and Jill were watching from the front window. Jill saw her parents' car drive up, and flew out the front door. Martha was behind her. "THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" Jill yelled. She danced around on the front lawn while her father parked the car and her mother got out. "Let me see! Let me see!"

"Calm down, Jill. You can see her when we get inside," Helen admonished. Jill caught ahold of her mother's skirt and skipped along beside her.

"Grandma and I made cookies. They're good."

"I'm sure they are, darling." They reached the front door and went inside. "Now sit down, Jill, and you can hold the baby."

Jill obediently sat in a chair and held her arms out. Helen placed the baby in Jill's arms and showed her the proper way to hold a baby. Martha and James stood by Jill's chair and leaned in for a closer look.

"She's beautiful," Martha said.

"I like her," Jill said. "What's her name?"

"Kristine," Helen answered.

"I'm calling her Kris," Jill said determinedly.

"Kris it is, then, " her dad agreed.

"Helen, why don't you sit down? You shouldn't be on your feet very long. Dinner is almost ready. I will bring some out to you." Martha went into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom," Helen said while James led her to the couch. Each of them kept an eye on Jill, who was holding her little sister and cooing to her.

Martha's voice came from the kitchen. "Jill, what happened to the cookies?" Jill grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't eat ALL of them, Grandma," Jill said.

Martha sighed. There were two cookies left out of the two dozen they had baked.

After Martha had gone home, the family settled into somewhat normal routine. James and Helen adjusted to having a new baby in the house, and suddenly having twice as many children. Jill adjusted to being a big sister. Sometimes she liked it, sometimes she didn't, especially when the baby demanded so much of her mom's time and attention. Jill couldn't wait for baby Kris to get a little older so that she could be a real playmate. In the meantime, Jill looked for creative ways to get her parents' attention.

Helen had gotten the baby to go to sleep and had put Jill down for a nap. Helen wanted to catch a few moments of rest herself. She stretched out on her bed with a sigh of relief. Soon, she was dozing. She woke up about an hour later, and decided to go check on the girls. She looked first in Jill's room. Jill wasn't there. Helen checked in Kris' room, and found Jill on the floor with baby Kris in her lap.

"Jill, what are you doing?"

"Playing with the baby. She's all shiny and slippery."

"What?" Helen went in for a closer look. "Jill, what did you do?" Then she saw the almost empty Vaseline jar next to Jill. Kris' head was plastered with it.

"I thought I would make her all shiny."

"Jill, baths are what make her shiny. Not Vaseline. And don't you ever try to give her one!" Helen added quickly. "Let's get her cleaned up." Helen wiped the top few layers of Vaseline off of Kris and then gave her a bath. As she was drying off the baby and redressing her, she told Jill the importance of staying out of the baby's things. "I know you wanted to help, but next time, ask me first, OK?"

"OK, mom. It's a good thing you told me not to give her a bath. I was going to give her one in the toilet. "

Helen sighed. "Why the toilet?"

"Because I can't reach the sink, and I might drop her in the tub."

Helen sighed again. "Jill, I appreciate your wanting to help. Ask next time, OK?"

Jill nodded. "When is lunch? I'm hungry."

"As soon as we get the baby taken care of. " Helen finished dressing Kris and picked her up. She went into the living room, with Jill following.

One day, when Kris was about two years old, the family decided to spend the day at the beach. The girls ran along the ocean's shore, collecting shells, and running into the small waves at the water's edge. They both loved the beach and couldn't get enough of it. Kris thought it was fun to play in the sand. She loved to smoosh it through her fingers. It felt funny. Kris sat down in the wet sand and started to pile it together. She had seen Jill make sand castles before, and wanted to make one. Kris couldn't understand why her sand castle didn't look as good as Jill's. She went back to squishing the sand through her fingers. All too soon, she heard her mother's voice.

"Kris? Kris, come on honey, you're too close to the water." Kris continued to play in the sand.

"Kris? Kris, come on honey, you're too close to the water. " Helen was more insistant this time.

James went over to Kris and picked her up. "You heard your mother." Kris squirmed and started to protest. James shushed her, and carried her over to the picnic blanket. He set Kris down on the blanket, next to the basket of food. Helen passed out the food and the family enjoyed their lunch.

"I really love the beach," Jill said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Me too!" Kris added.

"Can we come back again?"

"Of course," James said as Helen nodded in agreement. The family finished their lunch, and then tired and slightly sunburned, packed up to go home.

The girls were settled into the back seat while their parents loaded all of their picnic gear into the trunk. James and Helen got into the car, and James started it.

"Do you know how much I like the beach, Daddy?" Jill asked.

"How much?"

"I like it so much, I think I might live on it some day," Jill said.

"Me too!" Kris added.

The parents smiled as they drove home.

Jill was bored. In her case, being bored was not a good thing. That was when she had to make her own entertainment, and her parents didn't always like it. Jill wandered around the house, looking for something interesting to do. Her mother was in the basement, doing laundry. Her dad was busy calling a baseball game. Jill looked into Kris' bedroom. Kris was just waking up from a nap. Jill went into the room.

"Hi, Kris. Did you have a good nap?"

Kris smiled sleepily at her big sister. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's get you out of there." Kris stood up in her crib and lifted her arms as Jill tried to lift her out of the crib. Since Jill was only six, she still wasn't very tall, and lifting Kris up and over the crib railing proved to be rather difficult. "I have an idea," Jill said, and lowered the crib railing. Kris easily climbed out on her own. Jill took Kris' hand. "Come on, let's play beauty parlor."

Jill led Kris into the bathroom and shut the door. She put down the toilet seat lid, and sat Kris on it. "First, I'm going to give you a facial." Jill got out her mother's creams and liberally applied them to Kris' face.

Kris made a face. "Nasty," she said.

"Mom wears it all the time. It's not nasty."

Jill wiped off the cream. "Ok, now close your eyes. I'm going to make you beautiful."

Kris obediently closed her eyes as Jill started to put several layers of makeup on her. Jill saw Helen's manicure scissors on the counter. Another idea sprang to mind.

"Kris, I'm going to trim your eyelashes."

"Why?"

"They're too long."

"Mommy likes them that way."

"Hold still." Jill tried to trim Kris' eyelashes as Kris began to squirm, then cry.

"Ok, how about your hair? I can trim that for you."

"NO!" Kris began to scream. She hopped off the toilet seat and ran for the door. Since she was still little, she couldn't turn the knob very well. "MOMMY!"

Helen put a load of laundry into the washer and turned it on. The dryer was already humming next to her. She couldn't hear the commotion upstairs until she came out of the laundry room and started to go up the stairs. Then she heard Kris scream and she ran up the stairs. The screams were coming from the bathroom. Helen put on extra speed and ran to the bathroom door. Fortunately, it wasn't locked. She opened it, and found a makeup covered Kris, along with guilty looking Jill.

"What is going on in here?" She asked evenly.

Jill pointed at Kris. "It was her idea."

"Somehow, I don't think so." Helen looked around the bathroom. Her creams and makeup were everywhere. What wasn't on Kris seemed to be smeared on walls and fixtures. "Jill, get some hot, soapy water, and a sponge. You are going to clean this up. Then you will go to your room. There will be no playing outside for the rest of the week."

Jill hung her head in shame. "Yes, Mom." She put the stopper in the sink and started to run the water. Helen got Kris some clean clothes and a towel. She definitely needed a bath.

Later that night, after the mess had been cleaned up and both girls were fed and put to bed, Helen told James what happened. They both got a good laugh out of it. Helen just wished she had taken a picture. She was sure there would be more opportunities.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Kris was a healthy and happy little girl who adored her big sister. As soon as she could walk, she would follow Jill everywhere. Jill was flattered and irritated by turns. Today she was irritated. Aside from school, Kris hadn't given her a moment's peace all day long. Jill looked forward to the time when she was in school, and Kris stayed home. It gave her a break from her little sister. Jill loved her little sister, but she didn't want her always tagging along. Today, Jill was going to go meet some kids at the park. They were going to play baseball, and trade some cards afterwards. Jill was looking forward to it. She didn't want to have to watch Kris every minute to make sure she didn't get hit with a stray ball or bat.

Jill crawled under her bed to retrieve her shoebox of trading cards. She got her baseball cap that was hanging on her bedpost, and pulled her baseball bat out of the closet. She quietly closed the closet door. She crept to her bedroom door and cautiously opened it. Jill looked both ways down the hallway. Kris' bedroom door was closed. That was a good sign. She might still be taking a nap. Jill tiptoed down the hall with her equipment. She found her mother in the kitchen. She looked in the doorway before entering.

"Mom," she whispered. "Can I go to the park now?"

Helen looked at her older daughter. She was going to be a real beauty some day. "Yes, Jill. You may go. Be home in time for supper."

"OK, Mom. Thanks." Jill slipped out the backdoor.

"Where are you going, Jill?" Kris' voice stopped her.

"I'm going to the park to play with my friends."

"I want to come too."

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!" 

"MOM!" Both girls shouted at once.

Helen came out of the backdoor. "Girls, what is going on out here?"

"Mom, I want to go to the park. I don't want to take Kris. She'll ruin everything!"

"No, I won't!"

"Mom, if I take her, she might get hurt. Can't I please leave her home today?"

Helen thought for a moment. "Jill, you may go to the park. Kris, come inside and you can help me."

"I want to go to the park!"

"Not this time, dear." 

Kris threw herself on the ground and started screaming. Helen picked her up. "Ok, you've just earned a trip to your room. Jill, go ahead." Jill took off as Helen carried the screaming Kris inside and plopped her on her bed. Helen left the room and shut the door. Kris continued to scream for a short while, and then realized it wasn't getting her anything but a sore throat. She picked up her Koala bear and her favorite Raggedy Ann, and sat on her bed with them.

"Maybe next time," she told them as she hiccuped while her crying stopped. Out in the kitchen, Helen welcomed the silence. After a few moments, she went to check on Kris and found her sitting on her bed, looking at pictures in her Hansel and Gretel book with her two favorite toys. Helen quietly closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

Jill carefully set her box of trading cards down under a tree. She picked up her bat and ran over to her friends. Several of them called, "Hi, Jill!" as she approached.

"Hi," she responded. "Have we set up teams yet?"

"No, " said Tommy, one of her friends. "We were waiting for you because we want you to be a captain."

Jill smiled. "Ok, then, let's get started!" Teams were chosen quickly, and the players took their positions. Jill's team was at bat first. Jill was first in line. She hit a perfect home run. Several of her teammates also scored. Finally, there were three outs, and the inning was over. Jill's team took the field. Jill was the pitcher. She showed no mercy for the other team. She managed to strike out three players right away. The other team tried, but they were no match for Jill's team. Jill's team won. The other team went home dejected.

"Hey, you pitch pretty good. For a girl," Tommy said.

Jill smiled modestly. "Did you bring your cards?" She asked.

"I did. Let's trade!"

They ran to the tree where Jill had left her box of trading cards. Each of them sat down with their boxes on their laps.

"Whatdya got?" Tommy asked.

Jill looked through her cards. "I have some Ralph Terry's, Gill McDougal's and some Tony Kubeck's. I'm looking for a Davy Cusack. I have everyone else on his team so far, but I'd really love a Davy Cusack."

Tommy looked down. "What do you know? I have a Davy Cusack right here."

"You DO?" Jill squealed. "Wanna trade?"

"Eh...I don't know," Tommy stalled. "He's pretty valuable. He's an American League champ and an MVP. I don't know..." Tommy said again and shook his head.

"You can have one of my most valuable cards for him!" Jill offered.

"How many Ralph Terry's do you have?"

"Five."

"How many Gill McDougal's?"

"Six."

"How many Tony Kubecks?"

"A lot! Please, Tommy! I gotta have that card!"

Tommy stroked his chin and thought for a bit. "Ok, I'll take all of your Ralph Terry's, Gill McDougal's, and Tony Kubecks for this one Davy Cusack."

"Deal!"

"And a kiss."

"WHAT?" 

"All of your cards plus a kiss. Or no deal."

Jill sighed. "Ok."

She handed over her cards and then leaned over and kissed Tommy. They heard the chants around them.

"Jill and Tommy sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love, then comes marriage,

Then comes Jill with a baby carriage!"

Jill took the much coveted Davy Cusack card and put it in her box. Then she slugged Tommy with all her might.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Jerk!"

Jill took her cards and ball equipment and went home. It was a while before she returned to the park.

Jill and Kris helped their mother set the table. Helen was putting the finishing touches on the dinner. She heard a crash from the dining room.

"What was that?" Helen called.

"Kris did it!" Jill yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Helen went into the dining room and saw a broken glass on the floor. "What happened?" She asked evenly.

"Kris dropped it. Honest, Mom." Jill gave her mother a wide eyed stare.

"Kris, is that true?"

Kris pushed out her bottom lip. "No. Jill dropped it and she's trying to blame me."

Helen rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel a headache coming on. She had a feeling that Jill was behind the broken glass, but didn't have time to deal with that now. "Both of you clean it up. Then finish setting the table."

The door opened and James came in. Helen could tell by the looks of him that something was wrong.

"Jill, go read Kris a story."

"But, Mom..."

"I said, go read Kris a story. In your room. Now."

Jill took Kris' hand. "Come on, Kris, I'll read you a story. What'll it be?"

"Hansel and Gretel."

Jill groaned. "Not again." The girls went into Kris' room and closed the door, leaving the remains of the glass on the floor. Helen watched them go in, and then turned to James.

"James, what's wrong?"

"I got fired today."

"Fired! Why?"

"Oh, it was all a bunch of BS. You remember Fred McKinley from my old team?"

Helen nodded. James continued. "Well, he played in the game I called today. That guy is so full of himself, it's not even funny. So, he comes up to bat. He let the ball get by him, and of course I had to call it. Then, the pitcher threw him a grounder. He missed again! So, I said, "What's wrong with this guy? Why can't he hit the ball? I know of eight guys in Chicago who can play better in an entire series than this guy can in one game!' Fred threw the bat down on the ground, marched over to the owner of the stadium, and demanded that I be fired on the spot. The owner came up to the booth, and said, 'Munroe, you're fired! Pick up your check at the office and get out of here!' So I left."

Helen looked at James closely. She noticed the bloodshot eyes and his breath smelled strongly of alcohol. "You're drunk."

"Yes, I am. I stopped at the bar on the way home and had a few beers."

Helen sighed. "Would it help if you apologized?"

James shook his head. "Both Fred and the owner were pretty PO'd at me. I don't think so."

"Go get cleaned up. Then have something to eat. You can start looking for another job tomorrow."

James nodded. His wife was right.

"Girls! Dinner!" Helen called.

Weeks passed. James tried hard at first to look for a job. The sports world was pretty much closed to him. Word had gotten out about what he had done at his last game. No one wanted to hire him as an announcer. He couldn't play professionally anymore, due to his injury. James began to be discouraged. He didn't want to go back to jobs like Whatatburger with his tail between his legs. Those kind of jobs didn't pay enough to support a family. James began to find comfort in the bottle. Helen tried to be supportive, but found it difficult at times. She scrimped and saved, and made every dollar count.

James got up early one morning, and showered and shaved. He kissed Helen. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Where are you going?" Helen asked him.

"I'm going to look for another job, and by golly, I'm going to get one."

"I hope so. We really need a steady income. We've had macaroni and cheese three times this week. The girls are getting tired of peanut butter and jelly."

"Babe, I'm doing the best I can!"

Helen tried to placate her husband. "I know. What if I got a job too?"

James snorted. "You? A woman? Get a job? Who's going to hire you? Who's going to take care of the kids?" James shook his head. "Nope. No wife of mine is going to work. You've got enough here to keep you busy, with the cooking and cleaning, and taking care of the kids."

Helen gave him a dirty look and went out to the kitchen. "Alright. Go get a job. And don't you dare warm the bar stools down at Casey's Bar!"

"I will get a job! You'll see!" James slammed out of the house. Helen sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

"Mom, are you alright?" Helen looked up to find Jill and Kris standing next to her, their eyes wide.

"Yes, darlings, I'm fine. Mom and Dad are having a little bit of a hard time right now. Things will get better though. You'll see. Now why don't you go get ready for school, Jill? And Kris, you and I will fix breakfast."

Later that morning, Helen sat at the kitchen table with her checkbook and a pile of bills in front of her. Rent, heat, electricity, plus food expenses. The girls always needed things like clothes and school supplies. Helen checked her balance. She checked it again. Not quite enough. Damn! How was she supposed to make ends meet when there wasn't enough money to do so? Helen thought and thought. Even if James was able to get a job, it would be awhile before he got paid. There was one possible solution, one Helen really didn't want to do. She could ask her parents for money. It wasn't an ideal solution, but a solution nonetheless. Helen shuddered to think of her father's reaction. It would not be pleasant. For now, there was no other way. Helen decided to pay what bills she could, and then ask her parents for the rest. She'd call them later...

James applied for job after job. He didn't have much luck. From 8:00 in the morning, unitl 5:00 at night, he was pounding the pavement. After a day of being turned down repeatedly, James decided he deserved a drink. He went to Casey's Bar, and sat on his favorite stool. There he remained for the next several hours. He finally staggered home around 9:00 that night. The girls had gone to bed long ago. Helen was waiting up for him. James could tell by her face that she was not happy.

"Where have you been?" Helen demanded.

"Out looking for a job?" James tried meekly.

"Try again!" Helen said. "I can smell your breath from here."

"Helen, I..."

"Enough!" Helen said. " I am tired of you feeling sorry for yourself and crawling into a bottle. You are not going to find a job that way. Now get in that bathroom and clean yourself up. And don't you dare let the girls see you like this." Helen marched away to the kitchen, where she put a pot of coffee on. She heard James turn on the shower. Helen picked up the phone and dialed.

"Mom?"

"Helen, dear, what is it?"

Helen burst into tears at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Helen, what's wrong?"

"Mom, it's James. He's been drinking. Heavily. I can't take it. I don't know what to do! There is no money for anything...bills, rent, food...I opened a charge account at the grocery store. They told me I'm over my limit already!" Helen sobbed into the phone.

"Helen, he's had a set back. But that is no excuse for his drinking. I really love you both, but I think it's time to take stronger measures. You can't go on like this. If he doesn't shape up, you may have to leave him until he does."

"But where would I go?"

"You can come home with the girls, or go on vacation to Arizona. Anything to make him know you mean business."

Helen was silent for a moment. "But, Mom, I don't want to leave him. I love him. The girls love him."

"Helen,be strong."

"I will, but it's so hard."

"Yes, it is dear, but his drinking has to stop."

"You're right. Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Dear."

Helen hung up. This was going to be hard.

Jill sat listening behind her bedroom door, which she had opened a crack. Her dad had a problem. Maybe she could help him. She'd have to think of a plan. She climbed back into bed. She could think while she waited to fall asleep.

James got up in the morning. His head felt like it was about to split in two, but he couldn't worry about that right now. He didn't dare mention it to Helen. James poured himself some tomato juice and swallowed some aspirin with it. After a couple of pieces of dry toast and some coffee, James felt better. He left to do more job hunting without saying anything to Helen. He didn't notice that he ate the last of the bread.

Jill heard her dad leave. She'd have to move quickly before her mom caught her. Jill slipped out to the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards and cabinets. She finally found what she was looking for...a bottle of Jack Daniels. She wondered how many more were hidden. She'd have to look after school. She carried it over to the sink and dumped it out.

"What are you doing?" Kris asked behind her. Jill almost jumped out of her skin.

"Shhhhhh. I'm getting rid of this stuff. I think it's why Dad can't find a job."

Kris looked quizically at her sister. "Look, Kris, I know you're only four, and some things are hard to understand. Let me see if I can explain it. If Dad drinks too much of this stuff, he'll get sick. If he gets sick, he can't find a job. If he doesn't find a job, he can't work. If he can't work, we don't have money for food and things."

"Ooooooh!"

Jill finished dumping the booze, and hid the bottle in the garbage. "There. That's done. Now, what should we have for breakfast?"

Both girls rummaged through cupboards until they found some cereal. There was a little bit of milk in the fridge. They sat down to eat. Helen came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, girls. Is your dad here?"

"No, he left," Jill told her. "Can I have some lunch money?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't have any. I'll send you some peanut butter and jelly." Helen got up to fix Jill a sandwich. She looked for bread, and only found the empty wrapper. "Damn it! We're out of bread!"

"It's OK, Mom. I'll find something." Jill said. She got up from the table and went to her room. She was back a few moments later with her books under her arm. "I'm going to school now. 'Bye, Mom. 'Bye, Kris."

"Bye, Honey." Helen looked at her daugher sadly.

Jill left.

Outside, Jill reached in her pocket. She had her Davy Cusack card in her pocket. She didn't want to sell it, but she needed lunch money. Jill went to school. She'd find a buyer on the playground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
One year later...

James had held some sporadic jobs here and there in the last year. They never seemed to last very long. His track record of showing up late was getting worse. He often missed work, and as a result, would get fired. The family learned to live on little money and to like inexpensive foods. Jill often babysat in her spare time, so that she could earn some money and help her family out. She learned to hide her money, though. James' drinking was getting worse. When James was desperate for a drink, he would find whatever money he could. Often, it was Jill's. He also resorted to other methods. Once he sold Jill's bike to a neighbor kid. Jill was very upset about that. James also had his good moments. When he wasn't drinking, he was a wonderful husband and father. His daughters adored him then. If he was sober and had some money, he'd take the girls to the movies. Jill loved the Roy Rogers movies. They were her favorites. She especially liked Trigger.

Jill was learning to survive on her wits and little money. Since there wasn't much money in the house, and as a result, little food, Jill began to find other ways to get lunch money. She sold off her spare trading cards. She also learned to scam the other kids for lunch money. She didn't like to do it, but she had to eat. And she wanted to make sure Kris didn't go hungry as well.

Helen watched Jill with some concern. Of course Jill didn't tell her mother what she was up to, but Helen had a funny feeling about her. It was time to take action. She was going to have to talk to James about his drinking again.

Later that night, after dinner, Jill was in her room doing homework. Kris had been put to bed. James was watching TV in the living room. Helen decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to James. She went into the living room and sat next to him.

"James, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I think you know about what. Your drinking. It is out of control. You can't hold a job. When you get one, you lose it quickly because you are hung over or don't show up."

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this!"

"Yes, you do! I've been quiet long enough. James, you have got to get help! This is no way to live! Either you straighten up or I am taking the girls and leaving!"

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me."

James could tell that Helen was serious. Jill listened from her bedroom. She had heard her parents argue before, but never like this. She didn't want to leave. All of her friends and her school were here. She hoped her dad would straighten around so that they wouldn't have to go. Out in the living room, James sat quietly for a moment. Helen was shaking inside. There, she had said it. She had delivered her ultimatum, and hoped she wouldn't have to act on it.

"I'm applying at a restaurant tomorrow," James said. "It's a higher class than Whataburger. I can earn tips. I hope I get it. And I will try to stop drinking. Please give me one more chance."

Helen sighed. "Ok. But one more screw up, one more lost job or drinking binge, and we are going. Got it?"

"Got it."

The next morning, James applied for a job in a restaurant, and got it. Helen was happy when he told her. Things went smoothly for a while as James tried to hold down his job and to get his drinking under control. Jill was glad that she didn't have to find alternative ways to get lunch money.

The stress in the family upset little Kris as well. She was only five, but she knew when things were not right. She was glad Jill was looking after her. Jill made sure that she got some lunch every day. If the big kids bothered her, Jill would take care of them. Kris thought she had the best big sister in the whole world. Kris happened to be walking home alone one day. Jill had to stay after school to do some extra work on an assignment. Kris thought that she would be alright. Her house was only a few blocks away from the school. Kris happily skipped along, humming to herself. She'd had a really good day at school. She was chosen to clean the blackboards after school. She'd gotten an A on her spelling test. She and a friend were elected playground safety monitors of the week. They beat out the class bully. She had drawn a picture. which she was taking home to show the family. Life was good in Kindergarten. Kris continued to skip and hum, oblivious to Willy Fredriksen, the class bully, who stepped out from behind a tree and directly in her path. She bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Willy rudely told her and pushed her.

"Hey!" Kris yelled.

"Look, Munroe, you aren't as smart as you think you are. You're just the teacher's pet."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are, with your pretty little pigtails and good grades, not to mention your super smart big sister." Willy reached out and gave one of Kris' pigtails a good yank.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Make me!"

"I'll tell!"

"No, you won't. Because if you do, me and my boys," he snapped his fingers and two more boys appeared, "we'll get you."

Kris looked around for some help or some means of escape. There was none. Willy grabbed her paper and threw it in the street. Kris began to scream as Willy moved in on her, ready for a fight. The other boys taunted her.

"Let's chase her!" "Yeah, let's!"

Kris screamed louder, and then started to run. She didn't care about her drawing. She just wanted to get home safely. The boys followed close behind.

Jill was leaving the school and had covered the first block when she heard the scream. It sounded like Kris. Jill began to run. She covered the rest of the distance quickly. Jill saw Kris being tormented by the bullies, and put an extra burst of speed into her step. She caught up with them quickly. Dropping her books, she tackled Willy, and sent him stumbling. A neighbor had trimmed his trees, and there were big piles of branches on the ground. Jill picked up the biggest one and held it like a weapon. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" she demanded.

"Aw, we were just having fun," Willy said.

"Are you having fun, Kris?" Jill asked. Kris shook her head. "She's not having fun. If I ever see you bothering her again, you will have to deal with me. Now get out of here!" She brandished the branch at them. The bullies ran off. Jill took Kris in her arms. "Are you OK?"

"I am now. Thanks." The sisters shared a quick hug.

"Come on. Let's get our stuff and go home."

James stood in front of a pile of dirty dishes in the backroom of the restaurant. It was a very boring job, but better than no job. Nevertheless, he hated it. Helen's ultimatum ran through his head continuously. He knew he'd better keep this job or else he'd lose his family.

John, the head manager, poked his head in the door. "Munroe! Table 5 needs more water right now."

"Yes, sir."

James took off his apron and hung it up. He grabbed the water pitcher and hurried out to Table 5. James refilled the water glasses and returned to the kitchen. He was once again greeted by John. "Munroe, why aren't you done with those dishes yet? Hurry up and finish them. But before you do that, please slice tomatoes for the salad."

"Yes, sir." James put his apron back on and started to slice the tomatoes. John poked his head in again.

"Munroe! Are you done with those dishes yet?"

"No, sir."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been refilling water glasses and slicing tomatoes."

"Well, hurry up!"

"Yes, sir." John left and James quickly finished the tomatoes. He returned to the sink.

"Munroe!"

"Now what," James thought. He forced a smile on his face. "Yes, sir?"

"Table 6 needs some water now. Hurry up!"

"Yes, sir." James grabbed the pitcher and headed for Table 6. On the way, he tripped and water spilled all over the laps of Table 5. The diners jumped up in surprise. One gentleman demanded to see the manager as James apologized profusely and attempted to clean up the mess. John appeared.

"Munroe," he began.

"Yes, sir. I know. I'll pick up my check tomorrow." James went back into the kitchen and hung up his apron. He got his jacket, and left. Helen was not going to like this. On the way home, he stopped at Casey's Bar. He ordered drink after drink after drink. He was hoping to drink away the feelings of despair that he was having. Finally, he passed out. Casey saw him slumped over the bar. Casey tried to revive James.

"Come on, pal. Time to go home." James mumbled incoherently. Casey went behind the bar and picked up the phone. He dialed and waited for an answer on the other end. Helen answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Munroe. This is Casey at Casey's Bar."

"How bad is it this time, Casey?"

"Pretty bad. Can you come and get him?"

"I'll be right there." Helen hung up in disgust. "Jill," she called. "I have to go get Daddy. Watch Kris for a bit." Helen left. She had some choice words for James when he came to.

The next morning, Helen had made some phone calls as soon as she got up. One to Lydia, to ask if she and the girls could come and stay with them for awhile. Lydia had quickly talked to Paul, and they agreed. They also wired Helen some money so that she could afford to make the trip. Another phone call was to the girls' school, to let the school know that the girls would be gone indefinitely, and that she was pulling them out for the time being. After her phone calls, Helen had picked up the money and then went grocery shopping for the trip. As soon as she got home, she started packing. James watched Helen pack from the chair in their bedroom. "Babe, do you really have to go?"

Helen slammed the suitcase she was packing shut and turned around to face him. "Don't 'Babe' me! James, we have been over this time and time again. You have a problem. You won't get help. I can't live like this. The girls can't live like this. They need a father who can support them. I need a husband who can help me. You've lost job after job, and it isn't getting any better. I'm going to Arizona until you can straighten out." She resolutely picked up the suitcases and marched out to the car with them. She wasn't about to let James see the tears in her eyes. She put the suitcases next to her own in the trunk and slammed it shut. She went back into the house.

"Jill! Kris! Time to go!" Helen called.

"Helen...please..." James began.

"Not in front of the girls. When you can get your life together, we will be back."

The girls came out of Jill's bedroom. Jill was wearing the baseball cap her father had bought for her. She had her shoebox of trading cards under her arm. Kris had a backpack that contained her Hansel and Gretel book and she was holding her favorite Raggedy Ann doll and her Koala bear. James knelt down in front of them.

"Girls, you know I love you both very much, right?"

Both girls nodded solemnly.

_"_You are going to go visit your aunt and uncle for a little while. But you will be back soon. I promise. Now give me a hug." James tried not to cry as his daughters hugged him.

"Daddy, I don't want to go," Jill said sadly.

"Neither do I," said Kris.

"Girls, we've talked about this. We have to go. Hopefully, we will be back." Helen said firmly. "Let me know when we can come home." With that, she ushered the girls outside and into the waiting car, which had been packed with food and other necessary items for the trip. The girls went reluctantly. Helen got into the driver's seat and started the car. She put it into gear. "Goodbye, James." Helen rolled out of the driveway. James sood watching his family drive away from him. Jill and Kris rolled down their windows and leaned out. They started to wave.

"Goodbye, Daddy. Goodbye!" They continued waving until the car turned the corner. Helen told them both to sit down and roll up the windows. James watched the car until he could see it no longer. He turned and went back into the house. James went into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where the glasses were kept. He got out a glass and set it on the counter. He found one of his hiding places, and pulled out a bottle. James opened the bottle and raised it to his lips. He took a long pull. Then another. Then another. He drained the bottle. When he finished that one, he pulled out another. He tried unsuccessfully to drink the pain away. James went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. He passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Down in LA, William and Frank were talking. Helen's phone call had upset William, a fact that Martha had not mentioned to Helen. William called Frank in anger. After exchanging some harsh words, they realized that they both wanted the same things: they wanted James to recover, and they wanted what was best for the whole family. They wanted Helen and the girls to be provided for and to be happy. They made plans to visit James.

James came to the next morning. There was a loud banging on his front door. It matched the pounding in his head. James rolled off of the bed, holding his head in his hands. The room swayed. James lay down again. The pounding continued. He heard someone calling his name.

"JAMES! JAMES! OPEN UP!"

James realized who was doing the pounding. It was his father and Helen's. James muttered a few choice expletives under his breath as he got off of the bed and staggered to the door. He opened it to find William and Frank standing on the other side of it. James swore again. William and Frank did as well. They took in his disheveled, unshaven appearance. His hair stood up in every direction. He had slept in his clothes, and they were rumpled. He had the beginnings of a beard, and bloodshot eyes.

"Look at you," William spat out. "You are a disgrace."

"William, I..."

"That's Mr. Adams to you, boy!" William interrupted. Frank put a hand on his shoulder.

"Settle down, Adams. You said you'd be gentle with the boy."

"That was before I got a good look at him!"

William and Frank pushed their way into the house. "I didn't know how bad things were until Helen called my wife the other day and asked her for money. If I had known, Helen and the girls would've been back in LA long before this!"

"Mr. Adams, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, boy. I told you a long time ago that I didn't want my daughter or grandchildren to want for anything. You promised to take care of them, and you broke that promise."

"Mr. Adams is right, James," Frank added. "I talked to Helen's mother yesterday. Helen had told her everything. How you've lost job after job. How the girls often go without food. How your booze comes before everything else. How you sold Jill's bike, and stole her babysitting money. Enough is enough, James."

James said nothing and sat down on the couch. He knew they were right, but the truth hurt nonetheless. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm going to go to the employment agency this morning and look for a job."

"And?" Both fathers queried.

"And I'm going to try to stop drinking."

"It's a start," Frank said. "Now go get cleaned up. Do you have any coffee?"

"I don't know. Helen usually takes care of those kinds of things."

William went into the kitchen looked through the cupboards. "Lots of booze...here's some coffee." He then looked in the refrigerator to see if there was something that could be turned into breakfast. Nothing. "James, as soon as you shower and shave, we'll take you out for breakfast. Then we'll drop you off at the employment agency. After that, we will go back to our hotel, and you can check in with us. We will be waiting for your call."

"Yes, sir," James said and went into the bathroom.

James stood in front of the bathroom mirror and thought. Helen and the girls had left him. Helen had said he was drinking to much, but he didn't believe her. Maybe she had a point. The fact that both of their fathers had shown up had proven it. He vowed that this most recent binge would be his last one. He had to get his family back. James showered and shaved. He was going to go to the employment agency and get a job. There must be something he could do. He was grateful for the help of his father and father in law, but must they be so harsh about it? Yes, they must. James told himself. He needed the wakeup call.

Helen had driven for several hours, while the girls slept in the car. She had to get away from San Francisco for a while. It was in the middle of the night. Helen blinked and rubbed at her eyes. She was getting tired. It was time for a break. Fortunately, she saw signs for a roadside diner up ahead. Helen followed the signs. Soon the diner showed up on the side of the road. Helen pulled into the parking lot. She shook the girls awake. "Come on, girls. Time for a potty break." Jill grumbled and stirred in her sleep. Kris woke up and blinked her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're at a diner, honey. We'll stop and get something to eat, take a little break, and I'll get some more coffee. OK?"

"Ok, Mom."

Helen tried one more time to wake Jill up. "Jill, come on, honey. Let's get something to eat."

Jill woke up. "I'm not very hungry." Jill got out of the car. Kris crawled out of the backseat. Helen ushered them into the diner. They were greeted by a gum chewing waitress.

"Table for three? Right this way, please." Helen and the girls followed her. They were seated in a booth.

"My name is Maxine, and I'll be your waitress tonight." She handed out the menus. They decided quickly and gave Maxine their order.

"Could you please tell us where the restrooms are?" Helen asked. Maxine pointed the way. They returned to their seats just as their food arrived. Jill toyed with her spoon.

"Mom..."

"Yes, honey?"

"I know you told us, but why exactly did we leave? Our friends, our schools, Daddy...they're all in California."

Helen paused before answering. "Girls, I love your dad very much. But he needs some help. Help I tried to give him, but couldn't. He drinks too much, and this is the only way I could think of to get him to stop. I really hope he does."

"So do I," Jill said. Kris nodded.

Helen and the girls relaxed for a bit over their meal. After getting some coffee to go for Helen, and settling their bill, they were back on the road again. A few hours later, they were in Palen. Helen pulled over to the side of the road and got out the directions Lydia had given her. It was early morning, and dawn was barely breaking. Helen turned on the overhead light and deciphered the directions again. She made her way to Lydia and Paul's house. Helen pulled into their driveway, and turned off the car.

"Girls, we're here." Jill and Kris stirred in their seats. "Girls, we're at Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul's house. Let's go inside."

"Yay! We're here!" Kris exclaimed and jumped out of the car. Jill followed, a little subdued.

"Jill, are you OK?" Helen asked.

"I miss Dad."

"So do I, honey, so do I." Helen put her arm around Jill's shoulder.

Helen and the girls walked up to Lydia and Paul's front door. Helen knocked. Lydia answered.

"Helen!"

"Lydia!" The two sisters hugged and cried on each other.

"Oh, and here are the girls!" Lydia exclaimed and hugged each of them. "Everyone come in. I've got breakfast ready.".

A boy slightly younger than Jill watched them. He had dark hair and brown eyes. Another, younger boy with similar features was with him.

"Girls, these are your cousins, Jeffery," she pointed at the taller one, "and Gordon," she pointed to the smaller one. "Boys, these are your cousins Jill and Kris."

The kids all said hello to each other. "Everyone come have some breakfast. Boys, go get your father and tell him your aunt and cousins are here." The boys ran to do their mother's bidding. They returned in a moment with Paul.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Paul said. He kissed Helen and the girls hello. "These girls are getting big! The last time I saw them, they were just little things. Hello, Jilly and Sweet Kristmas! How are you, girls?"

"I want to go home, " Jill said.

"Not now, Jill," Helen warned.

"I didn't want to come here! I want my dad!"

"Jill..." Helen began.

Jill ran outside and slammed the door behind her. She looked around. She was in unfamiliar territory, and there was really no where to go. She saw a big tree by the driveway and sat under it. She folded her arms across her knees and put her head in them. Then she cried. She cried until she had no more tears.

Inside, there was awkward silence. Kris was crying too. Helen knelt down and hugged her. "It will be OK, Kris, I promise." She turned to Lydia and Paul "I just don't know what to do!" She said in desperation.

"You're all going through a hard time right now," Lydia said. "Jill will come around eventually."

"I hope you're right," Helen answered. "I'd better go see to Jill." Helen went outside as Lydia wrapped Kris in another hug. Helen found Jill under the tree. Helen knelt down beside Jill an touched her arm. "Jill?"

"Go away."

"Hey, don't talk to me like that. I hope some day you understand. I had to do it. We will go home someday, I promise."

Jill lifted her tear stained face off of her arms. "Promise?"

"Yes, honey. I'm sure your dad will shape up. "

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know, honey. We'll just have to take it one day at a time. Now come on in. Aunt Lydia has cooked us a wonderful breakfast."

Jill gave Helen a faint smile and allowed herself to be led back into the house.

"Everyone get to the table now," Lydia said as Helen and Jill entered. Jill's eyes were red and she said nothing. Helen put an arm around her and one around Kris, and led them to the table. They all sat. The family passed the plates around

"Lydia, I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for helping me out," Helen began.

"Pshaw! It was nothing. What are families for if we don't help each other out?"

"But letting us come here, lending me money...I will pay you back as soon as I get a job."

Jill and Kris looked at each other in surprise. Their mother...working? She had always been at home with them. Obviously, this was not going to be a short visit.

Paul broke in. "Helen, I know you're having a rough time right now. And I hope you and James will be able to work things out. There aren't a lot of job opportunities here in Palen, but I think the diner is hiring. I'll put in a good word for you."

Helen smiled through the tears she was trying to blink back, and patted her brother in law's hand. "Thank you, Paul."

"You're welcome. Boys, as soon as we're done eating, you can help your aunt unload her car. Then you can show your cousins around."

"Yes, Pa." They both said.

After breakfast, Helen and the girls were settled in their room. It was a small room, with bunkbeds on one wall, and a twin bed on the other. There was a dresser and a closet as well. The boys brought in the luggage. They stacked it next to the dresser.

"Thank you, boys, " Helen told them.

"I hope you'll be comfortable in here," Lydia said.

"It's my room," said Gordon.

"Gordon..." his mother warned.

"Sorry, Ma."

"Girls, why don't we let your mother rest? I'm sure she's tired after that long drive. Boys, take the girls out to the stables and show them the horses. Be careful with Kris."

"Ok, Mom."

The kids all left and Helen sat on the single bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to displace Gordon."

"He'll be fine, " Lydia pulled an extra blanket off of the closet shelf. "Now you rest, and things will look better when you wake up."

Helen gratefully took the blanket. She kicked off her shoes and stretched out on the bed. Lydia helped her cover up and then left the room. Soon Helen was asleep.

The four kids leaned against the fence around the pasture. They were watching Paul's horses. Kris was trying to, but being much smaller than the others, she was at an disadvantage. "I can't see!" Kris complained.

"Climb on the bottom rung of the fence, and then you can see better," Jeffery told her. "Here, I'll help you." Jeffery lifted Kris and helped her climb onto the fence.

Jill watched the horses running around the pasture. "They're beautiful. Can we ride them?"

"You'll have to ask Pa. He doesn't let us ride when he's not around. You can watch them all you want, though."

Jill turned back to watching the horses. For a while she forgot her problems as she watched the horses gallop around the field.

***********************************************************************************************'***************************************************************

The boys spent a good part of the day showing the girls around the farm. It was a rather small one, since Paul dedicated a lot of time to police work, and Lydia couldn't handle a large farm by herself.

Jeffery and Gordon walked into Palen with the girls. It wasn't a long walk, and Kris was able to make it easily. Palen was a small town, and the tour only took about an hour. After the boys had shown Kris and Jill the sights of Palen, they stopped in the one drugstore for some sodas. The four cousins sat in a booth, the boys on one side, the girls on the other.

"So, why did you come here?" Jeffery asked. "It's the middle of the school year. That's a weird time for a vacation."

Jill shrugged. She didn't want to talk about it. Kris, however, wasn't so silent.

"Our dad has a drinking problem. We're here until he dries out."

"Kris!" Jill was appalled. Kris had spoken the truth, but she didn't always know when to keep quiet. Jill got up and left the store. She would've gone back to her aunt and uncle's house, but didn't know the way. Jill leaned against the wall of the drug store, and for the second time that day, the tears came. Inside, Jeffery gave the waitress some money for the sodas and the rest of the group left.

"I'm sorry, Jill," Kris said in a small voice as she took Jill's hand. "I heard Mom say that to Aunt Lydia when she was making plans to come here."

"It's OK, Krissy." Jill put her arm around her sister. She dried her tears on her sleeve.

"Jill, maybe we can ask Pa if we can ride the horses later today. If he's not busy in town, he might let us," Gordon said kindly.

Jill smiled faintly. "I'd like that. Do you guys like baseball cards? I have some really cool ones."

"We do!" Jeffery exclaimed. "When we get back to the house, we can trade."

Jill and the boys eagerly talked about trading cards all the way home while Kris tagged behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James started the lonely walk home. Helen had taken their one car, so he was forced to either walk or use public transportation. He didn't want to call either of the fathers for a ride. Since he didn't have any money on him, he was walking. He had spent the morning at the employment agency, and had a job lead for a sporting goods store. He was to report to them first thing in the morning. James didn't want to go home yet, and spent a good part of the rest of the day wandering around town. He stopped in front of a handwritten sign in a store window.

"Drinking problem?

Need Help?

Call us.

555-1234"

James committed the number to memory, and went home to call it.

James walked into his house. It was so quiet with Helen and the girls gone. There was none of the girls' chatter. No sounds of Helen as she went about her daily routine. James missed his family. He was going to get them back. It was time for the first step. James went to the phone and dialed the number. It was answered on the first ring.

"Hello...I saw your sign. I need help. I've lost jobs, my family..." James wrote down the information they gave him. He was going to go to a meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous that night.

James went to the designated address. The meeting was in a basement of a local church. The door was closed. James knocked hesitantly. The door was answered by balding, pudgy man in his 50's.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Uh...I'm here for a meeting," James responded.

"And what was your name, sir?"

"James Munroe."

"Come on in."

James was led into a room where several other people were seated on chairs arranged in a semi circle.

"Everyone, this is James," the man said.

"Hi, James!" The group responded.

"James, have a seat right here. Now we will get started. Everyone please introduce yourselves," the man said. "I will start. I'm Tom Murphy, and I'm the leader of the group. I am a recovering alcoholic. I've been sober for five years."

He gestured to the woman on his right.

"I'm Susan Jones. I've been sober for six months."

Tom gestured to the next person. "I'm Henry Winfield. I've been sober for one year." Tom continued to gesture to each person in the group. Each of them told how long they had been sober. Finally, it was James' turn.

James gulped. "I'm James Munroe. This is my first time here."

"What brought you to us, James?" Tom asked.

"I saw your sign in the store. I need help."

"How can we help you, James?"

"I want to stop drinking. I've lost many jobs, and my family because of it. When my wife and I were expecting our first child, my father told me that my wife and kid would come before anything else. I've pushed my family aside because of alcohol, and I've lost them. I want to get them back. " James broke down in tears. Tom patted him on the back.

"James, we're here to help. If you stay strong, and follow our rules, you will get them back. I promise."

The group began with a prayer, and then outlined the twelve steps. James was given a sponsor to help him. James felt like he was on the road to recovery.

James went home after the AA meeting. He walked into the living room and picked up the phone.

He dialed the number of William and Frank's hotel.

"Room 302 please...Yes, Mr. Adams. I went to the employment agency. I have a job interview at a sporting goods store first thing in the morning. No, thank you, that won't be necessary. I will get myself there. If you don't hear from me in a reasonable amount of time, come over. ...There is one more thing. I found a group that helps people stop drinking. I went to one of their meetings tonight. I'm going to dry out and get my family back." James listened for a moment, and then hung up.

Willliam put the phone back in its cradle and sat thoughtfully in his chair.

Frank was stretched out on one of the beds with his shoes off, reading a newspaper. "Was that James?"

"Yes."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He has a job interview in a sporting goods store tomorrow morning."

"That's great! Did he say anything else?"

"He did...he found a group that helps people stop drinking. He went to a meeting tonight. Let's hope it helps him."

"He did? That's great!" Frank got off of the bed and went over to the phone. "I'm going to call my wife. We've waited so long for this day."

"I'd like to call Helen and tell her, but I think she needs to hear it from James. And I want to see if this really works first."

"Me too." Frank started to dial.

The next morning, James applied and interviewed for the job in the sporting goods store. He was hired on the spot. He was going to give it his all. He was put to work right away. He checked in with William and Frank. That night, James went home tired, but happy. He wanted to call Helen, but decided to wait a little while first. He wanted to make sure that the job and non-drinking were going to last. There was one thing he could do. James went through his house and looked in all of his hiding places. There were a few that Jill had missed. He collected all of his bottles and took them to the kitchen. One by one, he opened them and dumped them down the sink, feeling liberated with each one. Drinking had cost him and and his family dearly, and he was going to make it up to his family, somehow, some way, if it took the rest of his life.

William and Frank stayed in San Francisco for a few weeks to make sure that James was straightening out. They made sure he got to work everyday, and that he checked in with his sponsor regularly. When they were satisfied that he was serious, they went home. They worked out a plan with James. He was to call at least one of them once a week. If he felt himself slipping, he was to call them and his sponsor. All three men felt satisfied that James was on the road to recovery. They made an agreement that James would tell Helen when he was ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ?

Helen and the girls had settled into life in Palen. Helen had gotten the job at the diner. The girls were enrolled in school They got along well with their cousins, most of the time. A few squabbles arose here and there. The house was kind of cramped with two families living in it. Helen thought about getting their own place, but thought that might be a bit of finality to the end of her marriage. She hoped and prayed with all of her heart that James would turn around. She hadn't heard from him since they left. They had been gone two months. The girls missed their dad terribly. They wanted to go home. There were times when Helen wanted to pick up the phone, but decided against it. She didn't want to nag or push James, and wanted him to come to her on his own.

Although they were somewhat settled in Palen, Jill hated it. Uncle Paul and Aunt Lydia tried to make Helen and the girls' stay pleasant. Paul had taught them how to ride horses, but they weren't allowed to ride them unsupervised. Lydia had shown them around the farm. They had fallen in love with the baby animals. The girls were not allowed to play with them unless their aunt or uncle were present. Other than that, the farm could be pretty boring. Palen was a such a small town, that there really wasn't anything to do there. Jill hated school, and most of the kids in it. Jill walked home alone from school one day. The boys had gone on ahead, and Aunt Lydia had picked Kris up from morning Kindergarten. Jill was hot and thirsty, and decided to cool off for a bit in the local drugstore. It had a drinking fountain and airconditioning. She went inside, and heard the little bell over the door announce her arrival. She got a drink out of the fountain.

"Hello!" called a voice from the back of the store, Jill looked around and saw the owner. He smiled and waved. Jill waved back, and then went over to the candy section. So many to choose from! Even though her mother was working now, and who knew what her father was doing, there still wasn't much money for extras. Most of what Helen made went to pay off their debts and to compensate Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul for Helen and the girls staying with them. Jill looked in her pockets. No money. Rats. She'd have to wait for another time. Jill continued to browse the aisles of the store, It was nice and cool inside. It was so beastly hot outside. Much hotter than California. Jill wished that they could go home. They hadn't heard from James, and Helen refused to go home until they did.

"You're new around these parts, aren't you?" asked a voice behind her. Jill jumped. She turned and saw the proprietor behind her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm staying with my aunt and uncle for awhile."

"Hank Burton. Nice to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand. Jill took it.

"Jill Munroe."

"Who are your aunt and uncle?"

"Lydia and Paul Danvers."

"Oh, you're the Sheriff's neice. I heard tell they had some relatives staying with them for a bit."

Jill thought the man was being rather nosey, but was too polite to say so.

"So, what brings you here?" Hank continued. Jill wasn't about to tell him the real reason behind their visit.

"Uh, my mom wanted to visit her sister for awhile, so here we are."

Hank seemed satisfied with that. "Let me know if I can help you find anything," Hank said as he turned back to his work. Jill watched him go. She looked back at the candy. There were some of her favorites there, and some gum. Kris really liked candy bars, so did Jill. She was tired of having to go without. For once, she deserved a treat, and so did Kris! Jill decided to do something about it. She waited until Hank was a couple of aisles away and his back was turned. Then she picked up a candy bar and slipped it inside her pocket. She continued to look around some more, and then went to the front of the store. She was almost to the front door when she heard Hank's voice behind her.

"Not so fast, young lady." Jill froze in her tracks while her heart stopped in her chest. Hank came over to her, his face a mask of anger. "Hand over the candy bar." Jill gulped and handed it over.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said in a tiny voice.

" Just because you are the sheriff's neice, you don't have the right to steal. Joey!" He yelled. A teenage boy appeared.

"Yes, Hank?"

"Me and this young lady are going to go see Sheriff Danvers. Watch the store."

"Yes, sir."

Hank left, with a firm grip on Jill's arm. She knew her uncle and her mother were not going to be very happy with her. Hank dragged Jill down the street to the sheriff's office. He burst through the door and approached the desk sargent on duty.

"Howdy, Hank," the sargent greeted.

"Where's Sheriff Danvers?"

The sargent noted the angry look on Hank's face. "I'll get him for you." The sargent disappeared, and reappeared almost immediately, with Paul.

Paul's jaw hit the floor. "Jill!"

"Uh, hi, Uncle Paul?" Jill tried. She gave him the wide eyed stare that had often gotten her out of trouble before. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be so lucky this time.

"I caught this young lady shoplifting in my store," Hank said.

"Is this true, Jill?" Paul asked.

"Aren't I supposed to get a phone call to my lawyer?" Jill said.

"You are going to be in a lot of trouble when your mother hears of this. In the meantime, you are under arrest."

"Uncle Paul!" Jill began to cry as her uncle put the cuffs on her.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks, Hank." Paul led Jill to the holding cell. He put her inside and shut the door.

"Please, Uncle Paul!" Jill began.

"I'll deal with you in a bit," Paul said, and turned away. It pained him to see his neice in trouble, especially at such a young age. She was only nine. He went to his private office and dialed the diner.

"Helen Munroe, please." Paul waited while Helen came to the phone.

"Hello? This is Helen."

"Helen, it's Paul. Can you come over to the station for a minute?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Jill's here. I'll tell you the rest when you get here." Paul didn't want to say too much over the phone as it was an open party line.

"I'll be right there." Helen hung up the phone. She found her boss in his office. "Harry, I need to go over to the police station for a few minutes. Will you be ok?"

Harry looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "Since it's slow right now, go ahead. Shirley can handle it." Harry referred to the other afternoon waitress.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Helen took off her apron and hung it up in the kitchen. She left the diner and ran down the street to the police station.

Jill sat on the bunk in the holding cell. She stared at the opposite wall. Paul came in. "I should read you your rights, you know."

Jill sighed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Paul."

Paul sat down on the bunk next to Jill. "I know, honey. What's wrong?"

Jill sat silent as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Helen was ushered in just then. Like Paul, her jaw hit the floor when she saw Jill in the cell, wearing handcuffs.

"Jill!"

"Mom! I"m sorry!" Jill started to sob. Helen sat on the other side of Jill and put her arms around her oldest daughter.

"Tell me what happened. Why are you in here?"

"I stole a candy bar from the drug store. I wanted to get a treat for me and Kris, because we hardly ever have them. I'm really sorry, and I will never, ever, do it again!" Jill leaned against her mother and continued to cry.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. I know you girls do without. Things will get better, I promise."

"When?"

"It may take awhile, but they will get better."

"You keep saying that, and they don't! I hate it here! I want to go home!"

Helen hugged Jill. "Jill, I am doing the best I can. I hope we won't have to be here much longer. I know you girls miss your friends back home and your dad."

"Can I call him tonight? Please?"

Helen shook her head. "He'll call us when he's ready."

Jill sat silently and wished her parents weren't so stubborn. One of them had to make the first move sooner or later.

Paul leaned over and took the cuffs off of Jill. "I think you've learned your lesson. What do you say we go over and talk to Hank. I think you owe him an apology."

Jill gave her uncle a wide eyed stare. "Do I have to?"

Both Helen and Paul nodded. Jill sighed. "Alright." She stood up. Paul and Helen also stood up. Helen gave her a hug.

"Good girl. You are by no means out of trouble. When I get off of work tonight, you and I will talk about this."

Jill sighed again. "Ok, Mom."

The three of them left the cell. They walked down the street to the drugstore. Paul pushed open the door and the little bell tinkled.

"Hello!" Hank called. He came to the front and saw the trio entering.

"Howdy, Hank."

"Howdy, Sheriff. And you must be this girl's mother."

"I am. Helen Munroe."

"Jill has something to say to you," Paul said as he nudged Jill forward.

"I'm really sorry, sir, and I will never steal again." Jill gave him the most sincere look she could muster.

"Hank, let me talk to you for a second," Paul said as he led Hank away from Jill and Helen. They had a whispered conversation a few feet away. "The girl's family is having a hard time right now. This is the first time she's ever done anything like this. Can we forget it? Just this once?"

Hank thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll let it slide this time, but she'd better not try it again!"

Paul clapped Hank on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Hank."

They walked back to where Helen and Jill were waiting.

"Young lady, I do believe you are sorry, so I will forget about it this time. But you'd better not do anything like this ever again!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The relief was evident in both Jill and Helen's faces.

"I'll take you home now, Jill, so your mom can get back to work."

"Yes, Uncle Paul." With a smile at Hank, they all left. Helen went back to the diner while Paul drove Jill home.

Lydia was surprised to see Paul come home so early, and with Jill. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Jill ran into a little trouble in town, so I brought her home," Paul answered. "I'll let her tell you about it."

"Uh, thanks for the ride, Uncle Paul," Jill said and went into her room. She closed the door behind her. Kris was sitting on the lower bunk, reading her Hansel and Gretel book.

"Hi, Jill!"

"Hi." Jill really wished they were back home where she had her own room. Having to share with her mother and her sister was starting to get on her nerves. Jill set her school books down on the top bunk and started to change her clothes.

"Jill?" Kris looked up from her book.

"Yes?"

"When do you think we'll go home? "

"I don't know, Kris. I really don't know." Jill finished changing her clothes. She got her baseball off of the top of the dresser and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out to the barn to practice throwing. That's about the only thing to do in this town."

"Can I come too?"

Jill looked at her little sister for a moment. Back home, she was a pest. Here she had become an ally. "Sure. Come on."

Kris put her book down and happily jumped off the bed. "You know, we do a lot more things together here than we did at home."

"You're right. When we get home, we will do more things together." Jill took Kris' hand, and they left the room. They passed the kitchen where Aunt Lydia was.

"We're going to go play ball by the barn for awhile, Aunt Lydia," Jill told her.

"Kris, you go outside and play in the yard for a minute. I want to talk to Jill for a little bit."

"Yes, Aunt Lydia." Kris went out the backdoor and into the yard.

"Sit down, Jill." Aunt Lydia pulled out chair. Jill sat. "So, why did your Uncle bring you home?"

Jill looked down at the table top. This wasn't going to be easy. "I tried to steal a candy bar from the drugstore, and Mr. Burton caught me. He took me over to the police station. Uncle Paul arrested me and called my mom. They made me apologize to Mr. Burton, and he decided to forget about it. Then Uncle Paul brought me home."

"Jill! You know it's wrong to steal!"

"I know that, Aunt Lydia, and I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Lydia sighed. "I'll let your mother decide how to discipline you. Now why don't you go and play with Kris?"

"Yes, Aunt Lydia." Jill got up and left.

Lydia shook her head and started dinner preparations.

Later that night, Helen came home from her late shift at the diner. Jill and Kris were in bed. Helen greeted her sister and brother in law, and went into the bedroom. Kris was asleep. Jill was sitting up in bed, reading with a flashlight. She guiltily put it away as she saw her mother come into the room. She shut off the flashlight and hid the book.

"Jill, what are you still doing up?" Helen asked gently.

"Reading," Jill said meekly.

Helen put her purse on her bed. She kicked off her shoes with a sigh. "Much better." Helen climbed up the ladder and sat down next to Jill on the top bunk. "So, do you want to talk about it?"

Jill shrugged. She looked down at her blanket. "Mom, I know you said we'd go home when Dad straightens out. Why hasn't he called or written? I miss him."

"I miss him too. I don't think he's ready to call yet. But he will. I'm sure of it. So, why did you take the candy in the store?"

Jill shrugged again. "I don't know. I was looking at it, and I even checked to see if I had any money. I wanted to bring home a treat to share with Kris, so I took it."

"You knew that was wrong, didn't you."

"Yes."

"Ok, I think having Uncle Paul arrest you, and apologizing to Hank is a good start. But you are grounded. No privileges for the next month. No friends, no going anywhere."

"Mom, we're in Palen. I don't have friends here. And there isn't anywhere to go."

"You have a point. I will see if Uncle Paul has any chores that you can help him with. Maybe he needs some help cleaning out the horses' stalls."

Jill made a face. "Ok. " She yawned. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Helen leaned over and gave Jill a kiss on the forehead. "You may. Good night, darling."

"Night, Mom." Helen got down off of the top bunk. She leaned over the bottom bunk and gave Kris a good night kiss. Kris stirred slightly in her sleep, rolled over, and her breathing became slow and even.

Helen went into the living room where Lydia and Paul were.

"How'd it go?" Lydia asked.

"I really think she's sorry. Paul, if you have any chores that she can help with, please feel free to assign them to her."

Paul nodded. Helen looked at the phone. "Any calls?"

Lydia shook her head sadly. "Not yet."

"Why doesn't he call? I'm going crazy!"

"Helen, if it makes you feel any better, I talked to Mom. James has been talking to Dad and his father. They went up to San Francisco and had a little "chat" with him."

"I would've liked to have been a mouse in the corner for that one," Paul remarked.

Lydia gave him a dirty look. "Anyway, James had a job interview in a sporting goods store. Dad said he got it."

"He did?"

"Yes. And he's trying to stop drinking. He really wants you back, Helen, and he misses the girls too. I think he's just waiting to see how things work out first."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! But why hasn't he told me himself?"

"Maybe he's just trying to work up the nerve," Paul said. "I think he doesn't want to get your hopes up, in case it doesn't work out."

"I hope it does," Helen said fervently. "I really hope it does."

The next morning, Jill and Kris were walking to school with their cousins. Jill was in a foul mood. Her mother had awoken her early so that she could help Paul clean out the stables before she went to school. It was the punishment Helen and Paul had decided upon. Normally, Jill liked horses, but she didn't like cleaning up after them. She was going to have to do it again after school as well, and twice a day every day for the next month. Jill kicked at rock in her path. The kids were almost to the Kindergarten entrance, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello, thief!"

"Huh?" They all turned around. There was the sixth grade school bully right behind them. Jill was beginning to think every town had at least one. She hadn't gotten along with this kid since day one, when she had played baseball after school and had struck him out. His name was Billy Edwards. He was a tall kid, twice the size of Jill. He liked to intimidate the younger kids into doing his bidding. Sometimes he stole or extorted lunch goodies from the other kids. He was especially fond of Aunt Lydia's cupcakes and cookies that she often sent for her sons and neices to enjoy. Jeffery and Gordon had learned to steer clear of him a long time ago. Jill just ignored him and hoped he'd go away. Kris stayed out of his way, ever since he had stolen her cookies and ripped up her drawing. The group saw Billy behind them, and decided he wasn't worth the trouble. They continued to walk towards the Kindergarten entrance. Jill escorted Kris to the door.

"See you, later, Kris. Aunt Lydia will come to get you when you're done."

Kris started to go inside the door, and then stopped. Something interesting was about to happen, and she didn't want to miss it.

"Hey, thief!" Billy said as Jill turned around.

"Who are you talking to?" Jeffery asked.

Billy pointed at Jill. "Her. She stole a candy bar from the store yesterday. Your dad arrested her."

Jeffery and Gordon stared opened mouthed at Jill. So did Kris from the Kindergarten entrance.

Jill's jaw dropped. News traveled fast in Palen.

"Is that true, Jill?" Gordon asked.

Jill nodded, her cheeks burning. "Yeah. I took a candy bar. So what? I gave it back. How did you know about it, Big Mouth?"

Billy's eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

"Big mouth. How did you know about it. The only ones who were there were my uncle, my mom, Mr. Burton...and Joey!"

"Yeah, he's my brother and he told me about it."

"And so now you need to tell the whole school? Huh, Big Mouth?"

"Jill, don't," Jeffery begged. "He'll beat the tar out of you."

"Well, I'm not going to let him call me a thief and get away with it."

"You did take the candy," Gordon pointed out.

"Shut up."

"So, I guess we need to lock up all of our valuables and goodies now. There's a thief in our school." Billy put his hands on his hips and leaned over Jill.

"Says the big mouthed jerk who takes little kids' lunches!"

Billy pushed Jill roughly. "No one calls me names and gets away with it."

"Well, guess what? No one calls me names and gets away with it either!" Jill pushed back. Her books and Billy's both hit the ground as they started shoving each other. Jeffery and Gordon tried to pull them apart, but it was no use. So they started to help Jill. Each of them started to slug at Billy. Kris ran over to see if she could be of some assistance. She kicked Billy in the shins.

"Hey! No fair! Four against one!" Billy yelled as the group continued to punch and push at him. They were near the swing sets. Kids jumped off the swings and formed a circle around them to get a better view of the fight. Some cheered for Billy, but most cheered for Jill. Billy had been a menace for a long time, and it was time he was taken down. Jill looked down at the ground and saw the sand under the swing set. She grabbed handful and threw it at Billy. He yelled some expletives at her. Shrugging off Jeffery, Gordon, and Kris, he grabbed a handful and threw it back.

Jeffery and Gordon helped Kris up and got her out of harm's way. They continued to hold on to her as she cried, and worried about Jill's safety. "JILL! JILL!"

"I think she's going to be alright," Jeffery said as they saw Jill rub some sand in Billy's face and then give him a swift right hook. She then slugged him in the stomach. When he bent down, she hit him in the jaw and knocked him out. BIlly saw stars as he went down. He landed face down in the sand under the swing set. The crowd cheered. A couple of teachers came running out on to the playground, followed by the principal.

"What is going on here?" the principal demanded. Everyone pointed at Billy.

"He started it!" Jill exclaimed. Her clothes were a mess and one of her braids had come undone. Her cousins, Kris, and Billy didn't look much better.

"Alright, you four," he indicated Jill and her relatives, "and you," he pointed at Billy, "into the office. Now." The two teachers picked up Billy under his arms and dragged him into the building, Jill and her entourage following.

Inside, the four cousins lined up in front of the principal's desk. Billy was put into a chair and handed an ice pack. The principal, Mr. Robinson, looked at the five kids with his best principal glare.

"Would anyone care to tell me what this is all about?"

All five kids were silent. Then Billy spoke up. "She started it!" He pointed at Jill.

"I did not, you liar!"

"Better a liar than a thief!"

"They're both bad," Kris said.

"Shut up, Kris." Jill was normally more gentle with her sister, but right now her nerves were really frazzled.

"I'm sorry, Jill," Kris said in a small voice.

"Kris, can you tell me what happened?" Mr. Robinson asked her gently. He was a father and a grandfather, and knew how to deal with little kids. Kris looked at the four other kids fearfully. Billy could waylay her on the way home. The other three could get even with her at home. She wrestled with her conscience for a moment. "Come over here, Kris." Mr. Robinson beckoned to her to come around the desk. "You can whisper it to me if you want."

Kris went around the desk and stood on tiptoe next to Mr. Robinson. She whispered the whole story in his ear. He got it all. How Jill had stolen the candy and given it back, and now had to clean up after the horses. How Billy had tormented her, until she lashed out. How all of them had rushed to help Jill. Mr. Robinson thought it over for a moment.

"Billy, you had no right to torment Jill. Yes, she did wrong, and her guardians are taking care of her punishment. Jill, fighting is not allowed on the school grounds. All of you know that. Billy, you are suspended for a week. The rest of you will have after school detention for a week. Kris, since you are in Kindergarten half a day, you will stay in for recess for the next week. Any questions?" All of the kids shook their heads. "You may go to class now."

"This just gets better and better," Jill thought as she went to class. Her already low opinion of Palen was taking an even deeper nose dive. At least this time, she would have some company when it came to telling her adult relatives.

Later that night, Jill had plenty of company in the stables. The adults had not been happy when the kids told them what happened.

"Thanks alot, Jill," Jeffery said as he shoveled out some dirty straw and manure. "Yeah, thanks," Kris and Gordon added.

Jill shrugged and continued working. At least they weren't cleaning up after the pigs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helen came in from the late shift at the diner. Paul and Lydia were still up. Jill and Kris were up with them. Both of them had taken showers to wash off the horse and manure smell, and were in clean pajamas.

"Hi, girls! What are you doing up so late?" Helen asked as her girls hugged her.

"We wanted to see you. You're always working. And when you're not working, we're in school," Jill complained. "It wasn't like that at home."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Right now, it can't be helped. "

"We tried to send them to bed, but as you can see, it didn't work," Lydia told her.

"It's Ok. I'll put them to bed myself tonight. I'll even read your Hansel and Gretel book to you, Kris."

"Yay!"

"Go on in, girls. I'll be there in a minute." Helen watched them go, then turned to her sister and brother in law. "Were there any calls for me?"

Lydia and Paul sadly shook their heads. Helen sighed and followed her girls into the bedroom she shared with them. The girls were in their bunk beds, waiting for her. Helen put down her purse and sweater, and sat down on her bed. "My feet are so tired!" she said as she kicked off her shoes. "Come on over and sit next to me. We'll snuggle while I read." Kris bounced out of her bed and toward her mother's. Jill climbed down from the top bunk and went over to Helen's bed. All three of them cuddled as Helen began the story. "Once upon a time..."

They heard the phone ring in the other room. Helen continued with her story. There was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

Paul poked his head in the door. "Helen, it's James." Helen sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"Get back in bed, girls. We'll finish this later."

"But I want to talk to Dad!" Jill protested. "I miss him so much!"

"So do I!" Kris added.

"Not this time," Helen said firmly. "Get in bed. Now." Both girls obeyed reluctantly. Jill sat up in bed and folded her arms, pouting. Helen followed Paul out to the kitchen. She picked up the reciever. Paul and Lydia discreetly retired to their bedroom. Jill and Kris had slipped out of bed, and opened their door a crack so that they could hear. Helen lifted the reciever to her ear with a shaking hand.

"James?"

"Hi, Babe!" James said enthusiastically.

"How are you?" Helen was cautious.

"Helen, I'm great. I have a job now!"

"You do? Where?"

James took a deep breath. "In a sporting goods store. I've had since just after you left. "

"James! That's great."

"And..."

"And what?" Helen pressed.

"Helen, I've stopped drinking. Completely." James was met with stunned silence.

"Have you? Really?"

"Yes, Helen. I have. I got some help. I dumped out all of the booze. I've been sober since you left... I didn't want to tell you right away in case I failed. It's been two months. I've made it this far, I think...no, I know I can handle it the rest of the way, especially if you and the girls are here to cheer me on. When can you come home?"

Helen smiled through her tears. This was the news she had been waiting for for so long. "Right away, James. Right away!"

"Helen?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please tell the girls I love them."

Helen looked towards the bedroom door just in time to see two blonde heads disappearing. "You can tell them yourself. Hold on." She went into the bedroom. Jill and Kris had gotten back into their beds in a split second, and were pretending to be asleep. "I know you two are awake. Your dad wants to talk to you." Helen had to jump back as a couple of blurs ran past her. Jill got there first. She grabbed the phone.

"Dad?...Hi, Dad! I miss you! I want to come home."

James choked back tears at the sound of Jill's voice. "I miss you too, sweetie. You're coming home soon."

Jill smiled through her happy tears.

Kris jumped up and down and tried to grab the reciever. "Let me talk! Let me talk!" Each girl got to talk to their dad for a moment, then Helen took the phone back

"Ok, back to bed, you two. You can see your dad in a couple of days." The girls ran back to their room. "We're going home!" Jill yelled.

Helen watched them go. She waited until the door closed behind them. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here. When are you coming?"

"I'll need to quit my job at the diner, pull the girls out of school, and pack. I think I can do all of that in a day or two. We'll be home by the weekend. "

"You've been working?"

"I had to. But we will talk about all of that when I get home."

"Ok, sweetheart. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye, honey."

"Bye, Babe."

Helen and James both hung up, happier than they had been in a long time.

The car was once again packed for a long trip. Jill and Kris happily helped their mother get ready. There was so much to do. Helen gave her notice at the diner, and collected her last paycheck. She cashed it and bought gas and groceries for the return trip. Helen withdrew the girls from school. Jill was not unhappy about that. "We're going home!" She told everyone she came across. The big day arrived. Boxes and suitcases were stuffed into the car. Jill made sure she had her trading cards and ball equipment, while Kris looked after her Raggedy Ann, Koala bear, and Hansel and Gretel book. Helen gathered her things. Finally, they were ready to go. Helen hugged her sister and brother in law. "Thanks so much for everything. You will never know how much this meant to me."

"Glad to help, and I am sure you would've done the same for me," Lydia told her as she hugged her again. Helen nodded. She hugged each of her nephews. "Thanks for putting up with us, boys. And Gordon, thank you so much for letting us use your room. We left it just the way we found it."

The boys smiled and hugged their aunt back. Helen gave Paul an extra big hug.  
"Thanks, brother!"

"Anytime, sis."

The girls hugged their aunt and uncle, and bid their cousins farewell. Then they climbed into the car. Helen got into the driver's seat and started the engine. The car rolled out of the driveway, and back onto the road, going back the way it came two months earlier. Once again, the girls rolled down the windows and waved. Helen told them to sit back down. The girls obeyed their mother.

"Do you know the best part about going home, Mom?" Jill asked.

"Seeing your dad?"

"Besides that."

"I give up. What?"

"I don't have to clean up after the horses anymore!"

Helen laughed as the car continued on in a northwest direction, towards San Francisco and home.

Once again, Helen drove all day, and all night. Early in the morning, the familiar sights of San Francisco came into view.

"It's the Golden Gate!" The girls exclaimed as they saw the landmark bridge. Home was getting closer every minute.

James woke up early that morning. He had had the previous day off from work, and had spent it cleaning and straightening up the place. He happened to look out the front window as the car pulled into the driveway. He ran out the front door. Helen screeched the car to a stop in the driveway. The car was barely off before Jill was out of it. She flew at James. Kris was right behind her. Helen was right behind both of them.

"DADDY!" The girls tackled James. They ended up on the lawn. James disentangled himself and then hugged each of his daughters tightly. It had been so long! He finally let them go, and then turned to Helen.

"Hi, Babe!"

She flung herself into his arms. Nothing else needed to be said.

After the girls went to bed in their own beds with smiles on their faces, James and Helen sat up talking for a long time. They made plans for their future, and for the girls'. James promised that he was through with alcohol, and Helen promised to support him every step of the way. Things were looking brighter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Life continued to improve for the Munroes after Helen's and the girls' return from Arizona. The family spent the next few months reconnecting, and catching each other up on their experiences that had happened during their time away. They sat around the dinner table one night as the girls told James about riding their uncle's horses, and helping Lydia with the baby animals.

"It sounds like you had some exciting adventures in Palen," James remarked.

"Not really, Dad," Jill told him and then looked down at her plate.

"What else happened, Jill?"

"Palen is such a small town, that there really isn't anything to do there. I'm so glad to be home." Jill side stepped the issue.

"What about when Uncle Paul arrested you?" Kris asked as Jill shot her a withering glare from across the table.

"WHAT?" James thundered.

"Alright, I stole a candy bar from the drugstore. I got caught, and Uncle Paul arrested me. He and Mom made me apologize to the owner. One of the kids at school found out about it, and we got into a fight. "

"She won!" Kris added.

Jill gave her another dirty look. "Don't forget that you were in it too. Anyway, Mom and Uncle Paul decided that I could clean up after the horses for awhile, and then we came home."

James took Jill's hand. "I think you know by now that what you did was wrong, so I'm not going to punish you any further." Jill nodded. "I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. I'm also sorry that you felt that you had to steal. I promise to never put you in that position again."

Jill got up and hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad."

James hugged her back. "Now finish your dinner."

James went from employee to manager at the sporting goods store in a short amount of time. He stayed out of the booze. He managed to make it to work daily and on time. He got great deals on sporting equipment, thus permitting the girls to try out whatever sports interested them. He brought home a skateboard for Jill, and a surfboard for Kris. Both items were to see a lot of use. Their garage was full of various sporting equipment. The girls played baseball and basketball, roller skated, rode bikes, and even tried their hands at tennis. Both of them did well at it, but Jill seemed to excel. She loved the sport, and couldn't wait to get to high school so that she could play on the team. Sometimes Helen and the girls would go down to the local YWCA and play a few sets.

Helen was happy to be home and taking care of her husband and children. Shortly after New Year's in 1963, Helen found out she was pregnant again. The pregnancy progressed rather uneventfully, although Helen had a hard time with it. She was alot older than she had been during her previous pregnancies, and not as energetic. Keeping up with two active daughters, plus running a household and taking care of a husband tended to take its toll on her. Kris and Jill helped Helen as much as they could after school and on weekends. The did a lot of cooking and cleaning so that their mother could rest. Jill was excited about the coming baby, and glad to help out. Kris was a little apprehensive. She wasn't so enthusiastic about extra chores to do. She had been the youngest for so long, and didn't really want to give up her place as baby of the family. Jill and Kris sat in their room the night Helen made her announcement. They were supposed to be doing homework. Their minds were anywhere but on their homework.

"Wow, another baby," Jill said.

"Yeah." Kris looked down at her school books.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I've been the youngest for so long. Now someone else is going to take my place." Kris twirled the end of a braid around her finger.

"You'll still be part of the family. Mom and Dad will love you as much as ever. And having a baby will be like having a living doll. Mom will let you help take care of it. It'll be fun."

"If you say so."

"I had so much fun with you when you were little."

"Yeah, Mom told me how you covered me in Vaseline, and tried to play beauty parlor with me."

"Well, that was fun."

"As I recall, I didn't like it so much."

"Now you'll have someone to play those games with."

"I don't think Mom will like that."

Kris became used to the idea, and even excited as the months passed. She began to help out more willingly.

Helen went into labor just after midnight on August 4th. She had been sleeping, when all of sudden she felt her water break. She reached over to nudge her husband. "James, it's time."

James grunted and rolled over. He rolled into the wet spot. "Helen, what the-?"

"I'm having the baby, James. We've got to get to the hospital right away."

"I'll call the doctor and the hospital. You wake up the girls."

They both climbed out to the bed. Helen went down the hallway to the girls' room. She flipped on the light. "Girls, it's time! I'm going to have the baby!"

Both girls squealed and jumped out of bed. They grabbed their overnight bags that had been packed for weeks and put them by the front door. Then they ran upstairs and grabbed their mom's hospital bag and put it in the car. They helped their mom into the car. "Will you girls be alright?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom. We'll go next door to Mrs. Smith. Everything will be fine," Jill told her. Helen gave each of the girls a hug and a kiss.

"You're good girls." The girls smiled and waved as they backed away from the car. When their parents left the driveway, they returned to the house.

"Well, I guess we'd better go over to Mrs. Smith's, " Jill said.

Kris looked at the clock. "It's 1:00 in the morning. Why don't we go back to bed? And then go over after we wake up?"

"Because if Mom or Dad calls and we're not there, we'll get in trouble. Now, come on." Both girls picked up their bags and headed for Mrs. Smith's.

At the hospital, Helen was quickly checked in and rushed to the delivery room. James was sent to the waiting room. He nervously paced for awhile. Then he flipped through some magazines. About an hour passed. Finally, the doctor came out of the delivery room. "Mr. Munroe?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations! You have a daughter."

"Another girl? How about that! Can I see my wife?"

"She's being wheeled into recovery right now. You can see her in a few minutes."

The nurse came out of the delivery room with a small pink bundle in her arms. "Congratulations, Mr. Munroe. Would you like to see your daughter?"

"You bet I would!" James rushed over to the nurse to admire the little baby in her arms.

"She is 7 pounds, 5 ounces. She has little whisps of blonde hair. We're not sure about her eyes yet, but they look like they could turn blue or green. Would you like to hold her?" James eagerly held out his arms and the nurse placed her bundle into them.

"Hello, little girl," he cooed. "I'm your daddy." The baby slept peacefully in his arms.

"Mr. Munroe? You can see your wife now." Another nurse came into the waiting room.

""Goodbye, little one. I'll be back to see you soon." James gave the baby back to the delivery nurse and followed the other nurse to the recovery room. Helen was dozing in the bed. James tiptoed over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hi," he whispered.

Helen opened her eyes. "Hi," she whispered back. "Did you see her? Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is."

"You're not disappointed that she's not a boy, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"That's good," Helen murmured as she fell back asleep. James held her hand for a while, then put it down. He left the room. He went down the hall to the pay phones. He picked up the phone, dropped in a dime, and dialed Mrs. Smith's number. "Hello, Mrs. Smith... It's James Munroe... Sorry to be calling so late...yes, everything is fine. It's a girl! It all went well. Helen is sleeping. Please tell the girls they have a new baby sister and that we love them...Thank you Mrs. Smith. I'll be by to see the girls in the morning...'Bye." He hung up the phone. He went back to his wife's room and sat in the chair next to her bed. Soon he was asleep.

A few days later, Helen came home from the hospital with the baby. Jill and Kris were watching for their parents. They saw the car turning into the driveway and ran out the front door. "MOM! MOM!" they yelled. They tried to throw their arms around their mother.

"Careful of the baby," she told them. The girls waited until their mom was inside and sitting in a chair. "Would you girls like to hold your sister?"

"YEAH!"

"Shhhhhhhhh. Jill, you first." Jill sat on the couch. Kris stuck her tongue out at Jill. She didn't think it was fair that Jill always got to do things first because she was older. She forgot her jealousy when her turn came and the baby was placed in her arms. She carefully sat down on the couch and held her little sister tenderly.

"Hello, little sister," she cooed. "I'm Kris, your big sister. I'm going to help Mom take care of you. Mom, what are we going to name her?"

Helen smiled. "Her name is Sarah Jeanine. I thought we would call her Sally."

"I hate the name Sally. I'm going to call her Sal." Kris declared.

"Sal it is," responded James. "All those in favor?"

The whole family raised their hands, except for Kris, who was busy bonding with her baby sister.

In spite of the large age gap, the sisters were all close to each other. They had the philosophy that they could torment and tease each other, but no one else had better try it. Jill and Kris enjoyed teaching Sal things. They helped her learn to walk and talk. They taught her how to ride a bike, and how to rollerskate. They taught her how to defend herself in a fight. Sal was very much like her sisters, and as she grew, became an independent minded young lady.

Shortly after Sal's birth, the family moved into a bigger house. Each girl got her own room. Helen's parents had moved up to San Francisco in order to be closer to some their grandchildren. They were only a couple of miles away from Helen and James. James' parents moved to San Diego, while James' brother George stayed in LA.

Having grandparents near by was a real blessing for Helen. It brought back memories of the days when Jill was little, and Helen could call on her mother any time she wished. Helen's parents were happy to be so close to her and her family again, and in William's case, be able to keep an eye on James. James knew that William had an ulterior motive for moving closer, but that didn't bother him. He had gone down into the depths of hell and climbed out again. He was grateful to William and to his own father for helping him, and knew that he was now strong enough to stand on his own.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

1968

Jill was starting to grow up, and entering into her teen years. Jill was growing into a real beauty. As a teenager, she was starting to fill out and turned more than a few boys' heads. She wore braces, and had taken out the braids that she wore during her childhood years. Her hair was long and straight, and flowed down her back. Jill preferred bell bottom jeans and tie-dyed t-shirts to dresses and skirts. Her mother wished she would dress a little more lady like, but decided it wasn't worth fighting over. About the only time Jill ever wore a dress was at school.

Jill had outgrown her trading cards, but still had them. Playing cards were more interesting. Some of the kids at school had introduced her to penny ante poker. She was starting to learn some of the other card games as well. She wished she had known them back in elementary school when she was trying to raise lunch money.

Like many teenagers of the 1960's, Jill's favorite group was the Beatles. She had received a record player and some of their albums for Christmas and her birthday, and she played them at full blast. Her parents often had to remind her to turn it down. Kris' bedroom was next to Jill's. When she saw the walls vibrate and knickknacks fall of the shelves, she'd bang on the wall between them to get Jill to turn it down. Sal liked the music, and sometimes sang along. If she got tired of it, and the music got to be too much, she stuffed cotton in her ears.

Jill liked to watch NASCAR and ball games on Saturday and Sunday afternoons. She could hardly wait to get her driver's license so that she could participate in some of the drag races the kids at the highschool held. In the meantime, she rode in the cars that raced. She often cut classes to participate. She was developing a wild side. Her favorite subjects in school were sports and boys. She was hardly home on Saturday nights. Her parents gave her an 11:00 pm curfew, but Jill often broke it. She got grounded often, but that didn't stop her from having fun with her friends. Sometimes they went to movies. Sometimes they went to feminist rallies. Sometimes they just hung out together. Other times, they made their own entertainment. James and Helen didn't exactly approve of some of Jill's friends, especially two girls named Sara and Diane. Jill's parents were hoping that she would come to her senses and find some friends who were a better influence.

Jill went to the local Whataburger after school. Her friends Sara and Diane were there, seated in a booth. Jill slid in next to them. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Jill. We were just deciding what to do tonight." Diane said.

"Should we go to a movie?" Sara asked.

"There aren't any good ones right now," Jill told her. "The only one playing is that one with Annette Funicello."

"I could look at Frankie Avalon," Diane said as she picked up a french fry.

"I know!" Sara thumped her hand on the table.

"What?" Her friends asked excitedly.

"Let's wait until it gets dark, and then go switch some street signs around."

"What if we get caught?" asked Jill. She helped herself to a couple of Diane's fries. Diane slapped her hand.

"We won't get caught, " Sara replied.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Diane wondered.

"Meet me behind the movie theater at 7:00 tonight. We'll tell our parents were going to the movies, then we'll go have some real fun."

The friends finalized their plans. Jill picked up her books. "I've got to watch my kid sisters for a bit, but I will meet you at 7:00. See ya." Jill bounced out of the diner.

At home, Jill helped with household chores, and kept an eye on her sisters while her mother ran some errands. She turned on the TV. A rerun of "I Love Lucy" was playing. "Here, watch this," she told Kris and Sal. "I'm going outside for a minute."

"Why?" Kris asked.

"Why?" Sal repeated. She adored Kris and often copied her.

"Never mind, " Jill said. "I'll be right back"

Kris sighed. "Come on, Sal. Let's watch some tv." Kris sat down on the couch with Sal beside her.

Jill ran out of the house and to the garage. She opened it and went inside. She found her dad's tools and helped herself to some wrenches and screw drivers. She hid them in the bushes and ran back into the house just before her mother pulled into the driveway. Jill didn't see Kris watching her from the window. Kris greeted her just inside the back door.

"What were you doing?"

Jill thought fast. "We're doing a project at school, and I need some of Dad's tools."

Kris leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Her look was one of suspicion. "Uh, huh. Why didn't you just ask him if you can use them?"

"Look, Kris, I don't have time for this now. Mom is right behind me."

"Maybe she would like to know what you're up to..." Kris mused.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I? Try me."

Jill knew she was licked. "Ok, you can wear that blue blouse of mine that you really like. Shoot, you can have it. Just don't tell Mom, OK?"

Kris smiled a satisfied smile. "That will do for starters."

Sal came in. "Can I have a cookie?" she said. Kris got one out of the cupboard and gave it to her. "So what are you talking about?" Sal asked.

"Never mind," Jill snapped.

"You'll have a hard time keeping her quiet," Kris told Jill. "She repeats everything."

Jill sighed. Helen came in with a bag of groceries in each arm. "Hi, girls. Will you please help me unload the groceries from the car?"

"Sure, Mom." Jill and Kris ran out the door. Sal tagged behind them.

"Have you ever thought of being a cop? Or maybe joining the Mafia?" Jill asked Kris when they were outside. Kris smiled and shrugged.

Jill was ready to go. The trick now was to get to the movie theater. She approached her parents in the living room. "Uh, Mom and Dad? I was wondering if I could possibly go to the movies with Agnes and Jenni?" Jill deliberately used the names of two other girls in her classes.

James put down the newspaper he was reading. "It's Friday night, so I don't see why not. What do you think, Helen?"

"As long as she comes home on time, it's fine with me. Have we met Agnes and JennI?"

"Oh, yes! They were at the school open house last week."

Helen thought for a moment. "Ah. I remember meeting them. I guess it's alright."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Jill gushed. Kris, seated on the couch near her parents, rolled her eyes. She pretended to be absorbed in the book in her lap. Sal sat next to her, playing with her doll.

"Would you like a ride, Jill?" James asked.

"That would be nice, Dad. Thanks. I'll just go brush my hair before we go," Jill went into the bathroom and closed the door. She quickly opened the window and climbed out of it onto the box she had set under the window earlier. Jill ran to the bush where she'd stashed the tools. She put them into her bag. She ran back to the window and gently lowered her bag inside. She climbed in after it. Jill picked up her bag and went back into the living room. "I'm ready, she said sweetly.

"Have fun, Jill," Kris said. Her smile was rather smug. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye, Kris. Don't stay up too late." Jill gave her younger sister a dirty look.

"Have fun, dear," Helen told her.

"Bye, Jill." Sal waved.

"Bye." Jill left with her father.

James pulled up in front of the theater. "Is this close enough?"

"Yes, Dad. Thanks." Jill started to get out of the car.

"Wait a minute," James said. Jill froze.

"Yes, Dad?"

James pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "There was a time when I couldn't give you things you wanted. I'd like to make up some of that now. Is this enough for the show and some popcorn?" He took out a few bills and gave them to Jill. Her eyes got wide.

"Thanks, Dad!" Jill gave her father a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car. She almost felt guilty. She bounced toward the ticket line and stood in it until she saw her father's car drive away. Then she stepped out of line and went to the back of the theater. Sara and Diane were waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Diane asked.

"You betcha," Jill said. "Now where are we going and how will we get there?"

"I borrowed my parents' car," Diane told her.

"But, how? You're not old enough to drive!"

"My brother has been teaching me. Getting the keys was easy. I lifted my mom's keys when she left them on the counter. She and Dad started watching TV and they both fell asleep. "

The three friends chuckled. "Let's get going," Sara declared.

"Yeah, I have a CURFEW!" Jill said sarcastically. Tonight she might just try to keep it.

The girls cruised around town, especially in the quieter areas. They didn' t want to be seen by any cops. They found a few one way signs and turned them around. They turned some arrow signs upside down. At one point, Jill decided a stop sign would look nice in her room, and managed to lift it off of the pole with Diane and Sara's help. They got it into the trunk of the car, and then headed for home.

"That was fun!" Jill exclaimed.

"I hope we won't cause any accidents," Sara said with just a slight twinge of guilt.

"Well, if people are paying attention, we shouldn't," Diane said. The three friends started to laugh.

"So, what should we do tomorrow?" Jill asked.

"Leave it to me," Diane told her. "I'll call you in the morning."

"OK. Now, can you guys help me get the stop sign into to the garage without my parents seeing us?"

It was Saturday night, Jill, Sara and Diane were going to meet some of the guys and have some fun. Helen and James wanted Jill to watch Sal, but no way was that going to happen. Let Kris do it. Kris was always hanging out on the beach, and pushing her chores off on Jill, so Jill felt justified in making her babysit once in awhile. Jill watched her parents leave the house. She had told them she was going to go to her friends Shelby and Lisa's house and would be home by the appointed 11:00 hour. Helen and James believed her. Kris, however, knew better. She had overheard Jill planning her adventures on the phone, and was planning on using that information to her advantage. As soon as James and Helen's car left the driveway, and turned the corner at the end of the block, Jill ran out of the house and headed the other way.

"Where are you going?" Kris demanded. Jill ignored her.

"Jill, come back here, or I will tell Mom and Dad what you are up to!" Kris called.

Jill reluctantly came back. "What do you mean?"

"I know you are meeting Sara and Diane, even though Mom and Dad told you to stay away from them. I know you are planning on meeting some of the guys with them."

"How do you know about that?" Jill asked with narrowed eyes.

Kris shrugged. "I have my ways. Now, I will babysit Sal, this time, for a price."

Jill sighed. Kris clearly had the advantage over her. Jill started plotting ways to get even.

"Ok, what is it?'"

"I have a paper due on Monday. You are going to write it for me. You can even use my typewriter."

"Deal. Anything else?"

"You do my chores for a month."

"Anything else?"

"And you babysit Sal for a month."

"Ok! Is that it?"

"Yeah, for now, until the next time you want to sneak out. Then the price goes up."

Jill sighed and continued on her way. Eventually, Kris would want JIll to cover for her, and then it would be payback time.

Jill ran down the street and turned the corner. Then she slowed her pace and leisurely strolled towards Diane's house.. Sara and Diane were waiting for her in Diane's car. Jill slid into the back seat.

"Are you ready? " Diane asked.

"I will be by the time we get there, " Jill responded. She pulled some makeup out of her bag and liberally applied it. She ran a comb through her long straight hair. She then put on some love beads and put sunglasses on top of her head. Diane and Sara were dressed in a similar fashion.

"Ok, what are we doing first?"

"First off, we're going to meet up with the guys, " Diane said.

"Who?" Jill asked.

"Ted, Dave, and Doug," answered Sara.

"You're kidding!" Jill exclaimed. Ted, Dave, and Doug were all guys the girls liked. How Diane managed to convince them to join up with the girls was a mystery to Jill. "Then what?"

"You'll see, " was all her friends would tell her.

Diane drove to the local Whatburger and parked behind it. The girls went inside and slipped into a booth. They were greeted by Laverne, the waitress.

"What do you kids want tonight?" Laverne asked.

"I'll have..." Jill started to say.

"Cokes for all of us, please," Diane said, with a warning look at Jill.

"What'd you do that for?" Jill said in surprise as Laverne left. "I'm hungry!"

"We'll eat, just not here." Diane would say no more. The three guys entered the diner. Looking around, they spied the three girls and sauntered on towards them. Dave was tall, with shoulder length brown hair and the beginnings of a mustache. It was hard to tell what color his eyes were, as he was wearing sunglasses. He was dressed in typical hippie garb.

Ted was shorter, with red hair. He also wore it rather long. He was muscular. He liked to work with weights in his spare time. He was on the high school wrestling team, until he got kicked off, for misconduct.

Doug was dark haired. His hair was not quite as long as the other two. He would've grown a beard, but his parents and the school didn't allow it. As soon as he got out of school, he was going to grow his hair and beard as long as he pleased.

The girls looked over the guys with appreciation. The guys also enjoyed the scenery the girls presented.

"Well, what have we here, boys?" Dave said with a smile. He slid into the booth next to Jill. She scooted over to make some room.

"It's getting better in here all the time," Ted added as he gave Diane a smile.

"Sure is," agreed Doug, who was eyeballing Sara.

"Quick, order a drink so we can keep the booth for a minute, " Diane said. Laverne was already on her way over with the girls' drinks. The boys ordered cokes for themselves.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jill asked.

"I thought we'd take you lovely ladies out for a bite to eat," Dave said.

"OOO! Where?" Jill demanded.

"There's place in China town that's pretty good," Ted leisurely slipped his arm along the back of the booth and around Diane's shoulders.

Laverne showed up with the drinks for the boys. They gulped them down.

"Let's go!" ordered Dave, the self appointed leader of the group. They quickly paid for their drinks and left. "Here's the plan. You girls leave your car 'll all go together to China town. Where's your car?" He asked Diane.

"It's in the back, so my folks won't see it."

Dave nodded. "Good thinking."

Then the group got into Dave's car, and they were off. They drove up and down San Francisco's many hilly streets until they reached their destination. They parked the car and went into the restaurant. Jill looked around at all of the pretty Oriental decorations on the walls and ceiling. She was impressed. The group was seated, and menus were passed around. Jill's eyes grew wide at the prices.

"You guys! I can't afford this!" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it, baby. We'll take care of it," Dave said and signaled the waitress. She took their orders and brought their drinks. A little while later, a huge appetizer tray was delivered. Jill thought she could dine on the appetizers alone and be perfectly happy.

"Jill, open your purse," Diane hissed.

"Why?"

"So we can take home some of the shrimp puffs, dummy!" Sara said. She wrapped a handful of them into a napkin and slipped them into Jill's purse. Diane held up the tray and signaled to the waitress.

"Oh, miss! Can we please have some more shrimp puffs?"

The waitress came over to their table. "Yes, miss, of course."

The waitress soon brought some more shrimp puffs which found their way into Jill's purse. The food soon arrived and everyone dug in. "This stuff is great!" Jill exclaimed.

"Pretty good, huh?" Dave asked. Jill nodded around a mouthful of egg foo yung. They all ate their fill. The waitress brought the bill. Jill's eyes widened when she saw the amount.

"OK, you girls slip into the bathroom, and then meet us by the car, " Dave ordered. "We'll take care of the bill."

"But..." Jill stammered.

"Come on, Jill," Sara grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"Why do we all have to go?" Jill asked as Diane and Sara dragged her into the bathroom.

"Because girls always go to the bathroom together, and no one questions it," Diane told her. She led the way over to the window and opened it. She stuck her head out and looked both ways. "Coast is clear. You first, Jill."

"What?"

"Climb out the window. Now."

Jill quickly obeyed. She climbed out of the window and then shinnied down the drainpipe. Sara was next. She was almost all of the way down when she lost her footing and landed face down on the ground. Jill helped her up. "I'm such a failure!" She moaned.

Diane was next, and managed to make it down without any incident. Out in the dining room of the restaurant, the boys were slipping out one by one. Each of them left on the pretense of using the restroom, and then used the same exit strategy as the girls. They quickly gathered at the car and took off.

"That was a good meal. Thanks, guys!" Diane laughed. The rest of the group joined in, except for Jill, who had just a twinge of conscience. Memories of her experience in Arizona came back to haunt her.

Their next stop was a hotel. Dave parked the car. "OK, I'll go check in, and you guys come up the back fire escape." Dave went inside and checked in,then let the others in through the fire exit.

He led them to their room on the second floor.

"What are we going to do...Oh, no!" Jill protested, her eyes wide.

"Not that, dummy!' Sara said.

"We're just going to have a little party," Dave said, and pulled out the makings of a joint. Ted and Doug had some booze. Five of the six teenagers partied while Jill watched. Diane and Ted, and then Sara and Doug started to make out.

"How about it, baby?" Dave asked.

"How about what?"

"You, me...together. It will be OK." Dave scooted in closer to Jill. "You know, I've always wanted to get to know you better."

"Uh..."

Dave started to kiss Jill. She resisted at first and then gave in. Dave got up, turned the lights on low, and then came back to Jill.

She wasn't so sure she wanted to try the pot yet, and she had an aversion to alchohol. While she wasn't looking, Dave slipped some into her coke.

"I know! I know!" Sara broke away from Doug for breath. "Let's throw some ice on the people below."

"And the shrimp puffs," Diane added as she let go of Ted. Jill broke away from Dave. The girls ran to the window and opened it. Jill pulled out the shrimp puffs. One by one, they dropped onto puzzled passersby on the sidewalk below. Rain was starting to fall. The puffs were starting to turn into mush.

"The shrimp puffs are gone. Let's throw ice cubes!" Jill started to drop ice cubes one by one. People down below would look up when they got hit with one. The girls managed to duck just in time. Jill threw one more and hit a pedestrian in the eye. Jill saw him run for the payphone on the corner. "Oh, crap. What if he's calling the cops?"

"Relax, Jill," Ted said. "We won't worry about that right now. " Soon they had cause to worry. Lights and sirens were approaching and coming closer.

"We have to get out of here! Fast!" Ralph yelled. They quickly got rid of the evidence and then ran out the back way.

"We need to split up," Dave ordered. "Girls, go out the front. We guys will go out the back."

The group split up and went out their designated exits. "We'll have better luck if we go out one by one," Diane said. She went first. Then Sara followed. Jill ran out the front door and was grabbed by a cop.

"Not so fast, young lady!" The officer said. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Did you have anything to do with items being tossed out of the window and onto pedestrians?"

"No, sir," Jill declared, her eyes wide. "I'm here with my parents. They're asleep upstairs."

"Do you know who did?"

"I think I heard some kids up on the third floor throwing things out of the window."

"OK, you can go." The cop let her go and went inside the hotel.

Jill watched him go, and then ran as fast as she could to the car.

"Oh, my gosh, Jill!" Sara exclaimed. "You were almost caught!"

"Thanks for sticking around to see if I was OK," Jill said sarcastically. "Let's go home."

Somehow, Dave managed to get the car back to the diner without getting into an accident. The girls hopped out and got into Diane's car. Diane drove Jill home. Jill checked her watch. It was 10:45. She didn't see her parents' car in the drive way, so she slipped into the house. She quickly went into her room and grabbed her robe and pajamas. Then she went into the bathroom. Kris was waiting for her.

"Where have you been?"

"Out."

"I know that." Kris sniffed at Jill. "You've been drinking!"

"I have not!" 

"Yes, you have! I can smell it on you. There's another weird smell on you."

"Kris, please..."

"It's pot! I know it is!"

"Please don't tell Mom and Dad."

"Jill, you're going to be in big trouble if you keep doing this."

"I won't be if you let me into the bathroom so I can take a shower."

Kris stepped aside to let Jill into the bathroom. "This isn't over yet, big sister."

Jill quickly showered, and then took her clothes down to the laundry room. She threw her clothes into the washing machine and added the soap. Then she turned it on. She heard her parents' car pull into the driveway. Jill hurried up to the living room and turned on the TV.

"Oh, look, Kris. There's a Tarzan movie on." Kris sat next to Jill on the couch without saying a word.

Helen and James came in and found the girls watching TV. "Hello, girls. How was everything tonight?" Helen asked.

"Fine. Everything was fine." Jill answered.

"How was Sal?"

"She's fine. Never heard a word out of her," Jill said. Kris glared at her. "I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight, Dad." Jill slipped out of the room.

"I think I'll go to bed too," Kris said and left, leaving her parents to wonder what the girls were up to.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jill continued to meet with her girl and guy friends as often as possible. She sneaked out of the house almost every weekend. Sometimes they went to pool halls, where Jill learned to shoot a mean game of eight ball. Sometimes they would do clean and wholesome activities. Other times they were more reckless. They smoked pot and drank alcohol. Jill got tired of feeling left out and joined in. They had make out sessions. The guys often drag raced, with the girls cheering them on. They went to parties quite often. The entertainment was often the same. Loud music, dim lights, and couples in various corners of the room. Jill liked being with her friends, but she was relieved whenever she made it home safely.

Jill and her group were at another friend's house. Bill was a friend of Dave's. His parents were gone for the weekend, and Bill decided to throw a party. Jill sat on the couch where she and Dave had been making out. Dave gave her a joint, and she took a hit off of it. She passed it back to Dave. Bill came over, waving a joint of his own. He was rather unsteady on his feet.

"Hey, man, " he said to Dave. "We're almost out of booze. Can you go get some? It would be rude of me to leave my guests."

"No sweat," Dave said. He stood up and took Jill's hand. "Come on, baby. Let's go get some booze."

"How? We're underage."

"Leave it to me," Dave said and led her outside. Jill got into Dave's car and he drove to the liquor store. He parked the car. "Wait here," he told her. He got out of the car and went into the store. Jill saw him load up a basket with bottles. He went up to the cash register. Jill saw him talking to the clerk as his order was rung up. The clerk asked him a question, which Jill guessed to be along the line of seeing Dave's ID. Jill saw Dave put his hand in his jacket pocket, and then point it at the clerk. The clerk put his hands in the air. Dave grabbed the liquor and ran to the car. He hurriedly tossed his bag into the back seat, started the car, and took off.

"Dave, what are you doing?" Jill cried.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride." Dave drove fast. He heard the sirens behind him, and saw the red and blue lights in the rearview mirror. "Oh, #$%!" he exclaimed. He floored the gas. Dave gave the police officer behind him a good chase.

"Dave, what are you doing? Slow down!" Jill begged.

"Never! They're not going to catch me!" Dave drove faster. He took the hills and curves of Lombard Street at a dangerous speed. Fortunately, there were no other cars on the road at this hour. Dave continued east, up Telegraph Hill to Coit Tower, and continued west down through the Marina, towards the Golden Gate Bridge. Cops began to close in on him. One pulled in front, and slammed on the brakes, blocking his way. Two more were on either side of him, and one behind. Dave was defeated. He stopped the car. The cop in front of him got out of his car with his bullhorn.

"Get out of the car! Both of you! With your hands up!"

Dave nonchalantly climbed out of the car, hands in the air. "Peace, man!" he said and flashed the peace sign. Jill got out of the car on shaky legs. She decided right then and there that she didn't want to have anything more to do with Dave, or any of his friends, or Sara and Diane. Being with them only led to trouble. The ability to be with any friends was about to be taken away from her for a long time. Cops ran up to her and Dave, and slapped the cuffs on each of them, hands behind their backs. They were ordered to sit on the ground as their Miranda rights were read to them. Jill couldn't believe what was happening. She and Dave were driven to the police station in separate cars, where they were fingerprinted and booked, then put into holding cells. Each of them was allowed one phone call.

Helen and James were in their pajamas and were sitting up late, watching TV and wondering where Jill was. She had said she was going to Diane's house for a while. She was told to be home by 11:00, and Jill had promised that she would be. It was now five minutes to 12:00.

Helen stared at the TV without really seeing it. "Do you have Diane's number?" James asked her.

Helen came to with a start. "Huh?"

"I said, do you have Diane's number? Jill promised to be home almost an hour ago. I want to call Diane's house and see if she's still there.'

"I'll look for it."

Helen found the number and gave it to James. He dialed as Kris came into the room. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Shh, dear. Jill isn't home yet, and Dad is calling her friend's house to see if she's there."

"I'll bet she's not."

"What do you mean, Kris?" Helen asked sternly. "If you know where your sister is, you'd better tell us."

James hung up the phone. His look was very stern. "Diane's mother says Jill isn't there. In fact, she never was tonight. Diane had told her parents she was coming over here."

Kris looked from one to the other of her parents. "Jill is out with Sara, Diane, and some guys. They've been partying together for the last couple of months. When you think Jill is babysitting, or at a friend's house, or when you go out, that's where she is. Sometimes she sneaks out right under your noses."

"How do you know all of this, Kris?" James asked.

Kris hung her head in shame. "I've overheard her making plans. Then I blackmailed her."

"Kris! How could you?" Helen was shocked.

Kris shrugged. She didn't have a good answer. The phone rang at that moment, saving Kris from any further interrogation. James answered.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" Jill sobbed into the phone. She hadn't called him Daddy in years. "Daddy, I'm in trouble. I'm in jail."

"JAIL!" James exploded.

"They gave me one phone call. Can you pick me up?"

"I'll be right there."

A police officer got on the line and gave James the necessary information.

James hung up. "Jill's been picked up for drug possession, under age drinking, accessory to a robbery, and resisting arrest. She's at the police station now. We need bail money. Where's the checkbook?"

"I'll get it. Then I'm coming with you. Kris, stay with Sal." Helen left the room to find the checkbook and to get dressed.

"Kris, we'll talk about this later. Go to bed now," James said and went to his room to change.

"Yes, Dad." Kris felt guilty for not telling in the first place. The things she had managed to extort out of Jill now seemed meaningless.

Jill sat in the holding cell, her head down. Her hair fell forward and covered her face. She still wore handcuffs, only now her hands were cuffed in front, instead of behind her. Helen and James couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their oldest daughter, a criminal. Jill didn't look up when they came in. There was a cop right behind them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Munroe, your daughter is facing some serious charges. She's only fifteen, and has committed some very adult crimes. She could go to jail for a long time."

"Jill..." Helen began, and then stopped. She was at a loss for words.

"How could you?" James demanded. "Drugs, drinking, robbery..." he was also at a loss for words.

"Don't preach to me about drinking, Dad," Jill said.

James stepped back as if Jill had slapped him. Her words really hit home. "Jill, I..."

"Can we take her home, officer?" Helen enquired.

"Yes. She doesn't have a prior record, so we will release her to your custody. We will set a date for a hearing. Until then, you will have to make sure that she doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Yes, sir."

The Munroes were led to the front of the police station, where Helen and James signed release forms and the handcuffs were taken off of Jill. She didn't say a word all the way home. When they reached the house, Jill tried to go straight to her room.

"Just a minute, Jill." James' voice stopped her. "What you did tonight was very, very stupid. You could've been killed. We will talk about this tomorrow. Other than school, you are not to leave this house."

Jill continued on to her room. She went in and closed the door. There was a knock, and Kris' voice. "Jill, can I come in?"

Jill didn't answer. Kris came in anyway. "Jill, I didn't tell. Dad called Diane's house, and found out you weren't there. I'm sorry I blackmailed you."

"Go away," Jill said. Kris looked at her sister for a moment, then returned to her own room.

The day for Jill's hearing arrived. Kris went to school, while Sal went to her grandparents' house. Kris had been grounded indefinitely for her blackmail scheme. Helen and James were told the hearing could take several hours. There were a few other cases in the courtroom. Dave's was one of them. He was held over for trial for armed robbery, drug possession, underage drinking, and reckless driving. Jill didn't look at him the whole time he was in the room. Eventually, he was led away in handcuffs by the bailiff. Jill's case was called. She, along with Helen and James, and the court appointed lawyer, approached the bench.

"State your name," the bailiff said.

"Jill Munroe."

"Birthday?"

"February 2, 1953."

"Address?"

Jill gave it. She was told to face the judge, which she did. The judge looked over the papers in front of him.

"You're facing some serious charges, Miss Munroe."

"Yes, Your Honor."

"You are charged with drug possession, accessory to robbery, underage drinking, resisting arrest. The robbery charge alone could get you several years. How do you plead?"

Jill's lawyer stepped forward. "Your honor, as you can see, my client is a very young girl. She was led astray by her boyfriend. She did not have drugs in her possession at the time of her arrest. She did not go into the liquor store. We would like to have the drug posession charge dropped. "

"Will counsel approach the bench?" The judge asked. Both the prosecuting and defense lawyers approached the bench as Jill and her parents were instructed to return to their seats.

The lawyers and the judge held a whispered conversation. "Look, she's just a kid, " Jill's lawyer began. "I'd hate to see her life ruined because of a stupid mistake. I'm willing to have her plead guilty to a lesser charge. Like I said, she didn't have the marijuana on her. She was under the legal limit of alcohol. I'd like a lesser charge on that as well."

"The State will settle for a discretionary dismissal sentence, if she pleads guilty," said the prosecuting attorney.

"Very well."

The lawyers returned to their respective tables and Jill's lawyer explained what was going to happen. "You'll have to plead guilty to the lesser charge, Jill, but you'll get a lighter sentence."

"Ok," Jill sighed.

"Miss Munroe, please approach the bench with your attorney," the judge ordered. Jill stood and approached the bench, with her lawyer. "Miss Munroe, this is your first offense. You are charged with underage drinking, accessory to robbery, and resisting arrest. How do you plead?"

Jill swallowed. "Guilty, Your Honor."

"You don't have a prior record. So I am going to lighten your sentence. You will spend six months in Juvenile Hall, and do four hundred hours of community service. I've spoken to your school. You have a record of truancy. If you stay in school, and fulfill the rest of your sentence, you will not have to go to jail. Agreed?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"The defendant is found guilty as charged, and is sentenced to six months in Juvenile Hall, with four hundred hours of community service." The judge banged his gavel.

Jill was allowed to hug her parents goodbye, and was then taken away by the bailiff. Helen broke down in tears. James tried to comfort her. "It will be alright, Helen. I hope she will straighten around."

"So do I, James."

During her time in Juvenile Hall, Jill was a model inmate. She followed the rules. She stayed away from the other inmates. She did everything required of her. As part of her community service, she helped coach a girl's basketball team. Sometimes, she had to do less interesting jobs like cleaning up parks and highways. Eventually, she fulfilled her four hundred hours. She went to school, and since there were no boys to distract her, studied harder than she had before. She developed an interest in art, and thought that might be a fun field to go into. She watched the police women who were over her section of Juvenile Hall. She thought they had interesting jobs as well. This was a time when there were not very many women police officers. Jill thought she might like to become one, and help break the trend. It would also help make up for some of the trouble she had caused and had gotten herself into.

The day of Jill's release arrived. Her parents came to pick her up. Jill had never been so glad to see them.

"Mom! Dad!' She flew at them and gave them each a big hug.

James picked up her duffel bag. "Are you ready to go back into the real world, Jill?"

"Yes, Dad. I am."

James smiled at her and put an arm around her. Helen also put an arm around her. "Let's go home," Jill said.

Jill returned to her old school. She studied hard and got good grades. She tried out for the girls' basketball team and made it. When basketball season was over, Jill tried out for the tennis team. She made that one as well, and helped take her team to the state championship. There weren't very many sports that Jill didn't like. She excelled at several. It felt good to direct her energy into sports instead of a life of crime. Soon it was time for graduation. Jill was able to graduate with her class. She decided to go to art school for awhile, until she was old enough to go to the police academy. Things were starting to look up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

1974

The next few years passed uneventfully. Jill graduated from high school and was taking art classes at the local college. Her braces were gone, and she had grown into a beautiful woman. She had cut her long blonde hair to shoulder length, and styled it into lots of bouncy curls that caused her to spend large amounts of time in the bathroom getting ready to go anywhere. Instead of drag racing, guy watching, and other activities that caused her to get into trouble, she had developed more positive interests. She studied astrology, and yoga, and liked to soak in a long, hot bath to relieve tension. She had applied to the police academy in Los Angeles, and had been accepted. She would enter just shortly after Christmas.

Kris was 17, and looking forward to her own high school graduation. Her pigtails and braces were also gone, and she had grown into a lovely young woman. Kris also turned boys' heads. She remembered the trouble Jill had gotten into, and entered into the dating scene with caution. She wanted to be a teacher, and was studying to that end. She loved to surf, and participated on her high school track team.

Sal was finishing elementary school, and couldn't wait to get into the junior high. She played on a girl's basketball team, which was sometimes coached by her sister, and was thinking of trying out for cheerleader.

Helen and James looked upon their daughters fondly. They were proud of the young women they had become, in spite of the trials that had been in their way while growing up. The Munroes had become a close knit family. Their adversities had made them stronger. It looked like clear sailing up ahead, until an event occured that would change things forever.

_It was just before Christmas. Sal was 12 years old. Kris was still in high school, and Jill was getting ready to enter the police academy. Jill and Kris were wrapping presents while Sal was snooping around under the Christmas tree. _

_"Sal, get away from there," Kris told her._

_"I'm looking to see if the stereo I asked for is under here."_

_"If it is, Santa will take it back," Jill said teasingly._

_Sal gave Jill a scathing look. "I'm too old for Santa Claus and you know it."_

_"Get away from there anyway."_

_"Do you guys need help wrapping presents?" Sal asked her sisters._

_"Sure." Kris passed Sal some scissors and paper. They worked in silence for awhile as they listened to Christmas music coming from the family's stereo. Their parents, dressed in evening clothes, came into the room._

_"Hey, you guys look great!" Sal told them. _

_"Why, thank you," her father replied._

_"I've got an idea! Be right back!" Kris exclaimed. She ran to her room and was soon back with a camera in her hands. "Mom and Dad, stand by the fireplace. I want to take your picture."_

_James and Helen obliged. Kris snapped the picture. _

_"I think we should have one of the whole family. Kris, does that thing have a timer?"_

_"Sure, Dad. Everyone get over by the fireplace." The family gathered around the fireplace as Kris set the timer and her camera on a tripod and then ran over to join them. The picture snapped, capturing the Munroe family. Little did they know it would be the last picture of all of them together._

_Helen looked at her watch. "James, we'd better get going or we will be late."_

_"You're right. I really hate these parties."_

_"So do I, but we must impress your boss. Will you girls be alright?"_

_Jill nodded. "We'll be fine, Mom. You guys have fun."_

_James and Helen got their coats. After some last minute instructions, including not letting Sal stay up too late (Sal made a face at that), they left. Jill and Kris went back to their present wrapping. Sal got bored with it._

_"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go read in my room for awhile." She left. The older girls wrapped the last present and cleaned up the mess. Jill turned on the TV. She and Kris started to watch Kojack. Kojack nailed the bad guys. _

_"That's what you are going to be doing soon," Kris told Jill._

_"Yeah, I can't wait to go to the police academy. Being a cop is going to be so exciting."_

_The party was held at a cabin belonging to James' boss. James and Helen spent most of the party making small talk and nibbling on appetizers. James drank soft drinks and water. Helen was very proud of him that he had stayed sober for so long and was now resisting temptation. Finally, it was time to leave. James got their coats and helped Helen into hers. They said goodnight to their hosts and their friends and got into their car. They drove along silently for a while on the narrow, twisting road. Then they discussed their daughters and their hopes and dreams for them._

_"Imagine, Jill wants to go to the police academy," Helen spoke up._

_"She will make a great cop. She's quick on her feet, and never backs down from a fight. Remember when she chased down the neighbor kid because he was riding her bike?"_

_Helen didn't like to remember that episode. "Yes, I remember. "_

_"I still feel bad about it."_

_"Well, you did make it up to her, and you quit drinking. I'm proud of you for that."_

_"Kris will be a good school teacher. She's wonderful with kids. Look how she and Sal get along." James added._

_"She is wonderful with Sal. I'm glad they have a bond between them."_

_"I wonder what Sal will decide to be when she grows up?" James mused._

_"She has time to decide. She's still young."_

_"Holy s#t !" James exclaimed. _

_"What?"_

_"That SOB is coming right for us!" James tried to swerve the car as Helen looked up and saw headlights in their lane. She screamed. James over-corrected the car. It swerved off the road and onto grass. It smashed into a tree head on. The front windshield shattered as the car crumpled up like a tin can. Everything went black for James and Helen. The other car swerved, and went over the side of the road. Soon after, a passing motorist saw the wreck. He went to a phone and called the paramedics. The paramedics and police arrived, and extracted James and Helen from their car. They did what they could to revive them, but no luck. One of the paramedics pulled out James' wallet. "James Munroe, San Francisco. I'll tell the cops to notify his family."_

_Back at the Munroe house, Jill and Kris had finished watching Kojack and were now cleaning up the living room. There was a knock at the door. Jill answered it. There was a policeman on the other side. How he hated his job at times like this. _

_"Is this the home of James and Helen Munroe?"_

_"Yes. Can I help you?"_

_Kris came to stand behind Jill. "What's going on?"_

_"Are you James and Helen Munroe's daughters?" _

_"Yes."_

_Sal came down the stairs. "What's happening?"_

_"Miss Munroe, I am Officer Miles of the SFPD. I regret to inform you that there has been an accident."_

_All three girls' eyes widened. The grasped each other's hands. Jill spoke for them. "Mom and Dad...are they...?"_

_"I am sorry, girls. From what we can piece together, your parents' car hit a tree head on in an attempt to avoid another driver. They were killed instantly. I need you to come identify the bodies." _

_Kris and Sal started to sob. Jill felt tears come to her eyes, but managed to compose herself. "Yes, Officer, we will come."_

_"I'll drive you."_

_"Both of you, get your coats, " Jill ordered her sisters. They obeyed without hesitation. They got into the patrol car and drove with the officer to the morgue._

_At the morgue, they were asked to identify two bodies lying side by side on slabs and covered by sheets. The coroner lifted the sheet on first one, then the other. Sal turned away and buried her face in Kris' shoulder. Jill gulped and nodded. She put an arm around her sisters. "Yes, that's them. " All three sisters stood with their arms around each other. Officer Miles spoke._

_"Thank you, ladies. I will need you to sign some papers and then I will take you home." Sniffles could be heard as the girls followed him down the hallway._

_After the girls got home, they returned to their living room, which now seemed lifeless to them. The Christmas tree and decorations had lost their cheerfulness. Jill and Kris sat on the couch. Sal sat in a chair nearby. All three had damp and crumpled kleenexes in their hands. _

_"What do we do now?" Kris asked. She wiped at her eyes._

_"I'll be meeting with Mom and Dad's lawyer as soon as possible and see where we stand financially, and what kind of arrangements have been made for us. I know at one time Grandma and Grandpa were to be named our legal guardians. I'll check into that."_

_"Speaking of Grandma and Grandpa, don't you think we'd better call them?" Sal chimed in._

_"You're right, " Jill responded. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"_

_"I don't care. I want to stay down here with you two. And it's not like I'm going to get into trouble now." Sal buried her face in her arms. _

_"OK. You can go up when you get tired." Kris went into the kitchen to make a pot of tea as Jill dialed the number to their grandparents' house._

_The next few days passed in a blur. Funeral and burial arrangements were made. Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul flew up from Arizona. Uncle George came as well. Jill met with the lawyers and found out what her parents had set up. She called together her grandparents, her aunt and uncles, and her sisters. They all came to the Munroe house. Jill put a pot of coffee on, and invited everyone to the kitchen table where she had paperwork spread out._

_"Thanks for coming, everyone. I've met with the lawyers, and this is what I found. Grandma and Grandpa Adams are to be our legal guardians. I guess that applies to Kris and Sal, because I am over 21. Mom and Dad set up trust funds for each of us. I assume that is supposed to be for college. It says we can't touch them until age 19. They have some savings, but it is just enough to cover funeral and burial expenses. "_

_"We'll help if necessary with those," Grandpa said. Grandma nodded in agreement._

_"So will we," added Aunt Lydia. Uncle Paul nodded. Uncle George did as well._

_"As far as the house goes, I think we may have to sell it. There is no way we can afford to keep it. I won't be making that much at the police academy, nor for a while after I graduate. I want to help support Kris and Sal."_

_"That's not necessary, dear," Grandma told her._

_"It may not be necessary, but I want to. I want to contribute to those trust funds for their college educations as well."_

_"Kris and Sal, what do you think?"_

_"I wish we could stay here, but I guess you're right," Sal spoke up._

_"Me too," Kris added._

_"As soon as the burial is taken care of, we will move you girls into our house and we will start to go through this one and prepare it to sell." Grandpa told them._

_"Ok, Grandpa," all three girls agreed, tears streaming down their cheeks._

_The day of the funeral arrived. The sisters stood together, and greeted the other mourners. The service was a blur. None of them remembered it very well. Each girl silently cried as the caskets were lowered. They went home to a luncheon prepared by friends and neighbors. After everyone was gone, the three sisters once again sat on their couch. _

_"I'll be going into the police academy next week." Jill told the other two._

_"I wish you didn't have to go," Sal said._

_"I know, but I will write often, and I'll call you once a week, OK?"_

_Sal nodded._

_"I guess we'd better start packing for Grandma's house, " Kris said as she got off the couch and went to her room. _

Jill sat up in bed. It had all been a dream, hadn't it? She looked around. She was in her room. But no, the dream was real. Her parents had died in a car accident few weeks ago. Kris and Sal were going to go live with their grandparents, while Jill went to the police academy. Jill wished with all of her heart that things could be different. Her parents were too young to die! She and her sisters needed them! Jill wiped away the tears. Her paternal grandparents had also died not long before James and Helen. In their case, it was old age. It was a year of sadness and departure. Jill lay back down. She scrunched her pillow up under her head. It wouldn't be long before she went to the police academy and had to be separated from her sisters.

_All too soon, the day arrived for Jill to go to the police academy. Grandma and Grandpa drove the girls to the airport. They hugged Jill, and then stood back to give the sisters some last few minutes alone together._

_"Now remember, you guys, I'll write and call often. You do the same. " Jill told them._

_Kris and Sal nodded. Jill gave each of her sisters a hug. Sal was first._

_"Goodbye, little sister. I'll miss you. Take care of my bike for me, OK?" Sal hugged back and nodded through her tears. Kris was next._

_"Goodbye, Kris. Take good care of Sal, Ok?" Kris nodded. A final hug, and Jill went through the departure gate. Arms around each other, Kris and Sal joined their grandparents._

Jill sat on the plane and kept her face to the window. The sight of her sisters clinging to each other with tears rolling down their cheeks as she walked up the ramp to the plane was almost too much to bear. She was missing them already. The pain of losing their parents was still fresh, and leaving was opening the wound more. Maybe she should put off going to the police academy for awhile...No, she had put down a non-refundable deposit, and had to go. She would spend as much time with her sisters as she possibly could, and take care of them as much as possible from a distance. Her parents had set up a college trust fund for each of them, and she was going to ad to Kris' and Sal's whenever she could.

Jill pulled a magazine out of the magazine holder on the seat in front of her. It was pretty boring. She put it down as the captain and stewardesses gave the pre-flight speech. Jill listened politely, then went back to her boring magazine. She put it back, and got a book out of her bag. She tried to read for the rest of the flight, but her mind wasn't on the pages. It was back in San Francisco. She would call home that night.

The plane landed and Jill disembarked. She collected her luggage, and then hailed a taxi. Upon arriving at the police academy, Jill checked in. She was given her room assignment, and issued the clothing she would need. She was also given a stack of papers to sign. Jill took her things, and wandered down the hall looking for her barracks number. She finally found it. There were six beds arranged in rows of three. Each bed had a three drawer dresser and footlocker. Jill found an empty bed. There was a slim brunette girl with short hair putting things away in the footlocker at the next bed.

"Is this bed taken?" Jill asked.

"No, go ahead," said the brunette girl.

"Thanks." Jill set her bags down on the bed and started to unpack. Her roommate was amazed at the amount of hair styling items that Jill was putting on top of her dresser. There was enough to open a beauty parlor. It looked like she wouldn't have room for anything else.

"Do you think you're going to need all of that stuff?" asked the brunette.

"Of course I do," Jill replied. "I like to look my best."

"Hey, by the end of the day, you're going to look anything but. I hear they're going to work us to death here."

"It's Ok," Jill said and went back to her unpacking.

"I'm Sabrina Blaylock by the way," the brunette extended her hand.

"Jill Munroe."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Each girl resumed her unpacking. Jill was glad she hadn't brought much stuff. It looked like there wouldn't be room for alot.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Jill and Sabrina turned towards it. The voice belonged to a slender girl with long brown hair and green eyes. "Is this bed taken?" she asked the same question Jill had a few minutes earlier.

"No," Jill said. "Be my guest. I'm Jill Munroe, by the way."

"Kelly Garrett."

"And I'm Sabrina Blaylock." The pleasantries out of the way, the girls finished unpacking. They had been instructed to change into the academy's casual clothes of shirts and sweats, and then report to the dining hall. The girls all managed to find seats close together. Their class was greeted by a stern looking sargent, who called them to order.

"Good evening, " he began. "I am Sargent Doyle, and I will be your drill instructor for the next six months. Welcome to the Los Angeles Police Academy. You and I will get to know each other very well. I will now go over the rules you will be expected to follow while you're here." He went down the list. No drugs or alcohol, nor being under the influence of either. The cadets were expected to be in class daily and to arrive promptly. They would be in uniform or acceptable clothing. They would not participate in conduct unbecoming to an officer. They would not be visibly be wearing firearms, unless they were in shooting classes. No food, drink, gambling, or loud noises were permitted in class. Neither was smoking. Parking only in designated areas. Pay phones were provided for the use of personal phone calles, and messages only delivered depending upon urgency. They would be allowed to use the gym at their own risk, provided no classes were in session, and they had the proper clothing. Any infraction of the rules could result in dismissal from the program.

The sargeant finished and looked around the room. "Any questions? No? You have each recieved a copy of these rules and regulations in your training packet. I advise you to go over them carefully.

This week, we will be doing fitness training. When you come in, report directly to the gym. At the end of the week, you will have your first physical fitness test. While you are here, you must pass all areas of the curriculum, which includes Physical Fitness, Defensive Tactics, Criminal Laws of California, The California Motor Vehicle Code, Driver's Education, Police Department Directives, Computer Training, Firearms Training, Report Writing, Radio Procedure, and many other subjects. "

The sargent dismissed the class for dinner. "See you tomorrow morning, 9:00 sharp."

"Shew! That's a lot of classes. Do you think we can handle it?" Jill asked her two new friends as they got into line for dinner.

"No, cutie. You can't handle it," said a male cadet behind them. He was solid muscle. Jill looked at him for a minute in surprise.

"Of course we can!" Sabrina reassured Jill. "Just because we are women, doesn't mean we can't be good police officers." The girls ignored the guy and went through the dinner line. Taking their trays, they found a table away from other cadets.

"So, let's get better acquainted," Sabrina, a natural leader, started. "I'm 21 years old. I'm an Army brat. My father is a Colonel. I'm mainly from Philadelphia, but I've lived pretty much everywhere. After my mother died, my father retired here in California. I like it here, so I've stayed. How about you, Kelly?"

"There isn't much to tell. I'm an orphan. I've lived in orphanages and foster homes all over the place. When I became of legal age, I got a job and my own place. I spent some time on the wild side, and decided to make up for it by being a cop."

Jill's mouth opened in surprise. She never would've taken Kelly for a rebellious teen. She seemed so quiet. But then, the quiet ones were the ones you usually have to watch out for.

"What about you, Jill?" Sabrina brought the conversation around to her.

"Well, I'm from California. My family lived in LA, then moved to San Francisco when I was young. I have two kid sisters who live with my grandparents. My parents died recently, in a car accident."

"I'm sorry. What made you decide to be a cop?" Sabrina asked.

Jill took a deep breath. "I had a rebellious side too. When I got arrested for helping my boyfriend rob a liquor store, I decided it was time to turn around. What about you, Bri?" Jill quickly assigned Sabrina a nickname.

"My fiance is a cop. I thought it might be interesting. It can't be that much different from the military."

The girls finished their dinner and went back to the barracks, still talking. Jill checked in with her sisters. They were settling into their new lives at their grandparents' house. Jill promised to call again in a few days. Soon it was time for lights out. Jill reflected on the day. It had started out on a sad note with leaving her sisters, but ended on a happy one with meeting her new friends.

The time at the Police Academy progressed rapidly. The girls went to their classes and studied hard. They learned gun safety, and how to fire one. All of them were expert shooters. The physical fitness classes were especially grueling. The girls often went to bed very tired and very sore. Muscles they didn't know they had ached. Most of the class were male. Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina had to work hard to prove themselves in the face of the sexist attitudes, which were often reflected in the instructors. The highlight of the self defense class was the day Kelly flipped the instructor. The men grudgingly gave her some respect after that. The three friends decided that there was safety in numbers, and made a pact to stick together and help each other out.

After months of hard work, graduation day finally arrived. Jill marched in with the rest of the class. The cadets were alphabetical. Sabrina was towards the front of the line. Kelly was a few rows behind, and Jill was somewhere in the middle. When Jill got a chance, she scanned the crowd and saw Kris and Sal sitting with their grandparents. How she wished her parents could've been here to share the day with her as well. Diplomas were handed out. The cadets saluted, and were marched off of the field. Jill met up with her friends when they were dismissed. "We made it!" She yelled.

Kelly and Sabrina were also exuberant. The three friends jumped up and down and cheered.

"I can't wait for my first assignment!" Jill gushed. "I wonder what it will be?"

Kris and Sal ran onto the field. Their grandparents were right behind them. "Congratulations, Jill!" They all said.

"Oh! Everyone, these are my friends I told you about. Sabrina Blaylock and Kelly Garrett. Bri, Kel, this is my family. My kid sisters Kris and Sal, and my grandparents Martha and William Adams."

Pleasantries were exchanged all around. "Party at the hotel!" William exclaimed.

The weekend had been a blur. After the graduation, Jill and her friends packed up their barracks to make room for the next class. Sabrina returned to her father, while Jill and Kelly rented a small apartment together for the time being. Monday morning, they reported to the police station to get their assignments. Each of them opened their envelopes with anticipation. Their faces fell.

"Meter maid," Sabrina said woefully.

"Crossing guard," Kelly was just as disappointed.

"Typing pool," Jill said with finality. "Where's the drama? Where's the excitement? This isn't what I signed up for."

Kelly put an arm around Jill. "It looks like we'll have to make our own." Sabrina nodded.

The three little girls who went to the police academy stuck with their job assignments as long as they could. They kept hoping things would get better as the more challenging and exciting jobs were given to their male counterparts. Each of them felt the frustration daily. Sabrina often argued about it with her fiance, Bill Duncan. He wasn't terribly excited about his wife being a policewoman. Sabrina was headstrong, and there wasn't anything he could do to stop her. They got married, each one hoping the other would listen to reason. The marriage only lasted a few months.

The girls continued to work the menial jobs with long hours and low pay. Some of the men in their graduating class had already been promoted a time or two, and were making more money. The frustration level grew daily.

Jill had finished her duties for the day in the typing pool. She went home to the little apartment that she shared with Kelly. Eventually, she would save some money and buy a house. Maybe on the beach. She remembered tell her folks that she wanted to live on the beach some day. Since she wasn't making much money yet, she'd have to wait awhile. Jill changed out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothing. She flopped on the couch in the living room, and picked up the phone. She dialed the familiar number in San Francisco. Soon, her grandmother's voice, then her sisters', came on the line.

Jill chatted with them about their school, homework, and the cute boy Sal had a crush on. Soon it was time to hang up. The long distance bills could get expensive if they weren't careful. Jill was just putting the phone back in the cradle as Kelly came in. Her face was full of anger.

"HONESTLY!" she exploded.

"What's wrong, Kel?" Jill asked.

"You know Hoskins? He was in our graduating class? He just got another raise, and his own police cruiser!"

"You're kidding!" Jill gasped. Hoskins had been one of the most bumbling cadets in the class.

"He is making more than we are! I really think I should take up waitressing. I can't make a living this way."

Jill bit on her lip and thought. "I know what you mean. I wanted drama, action, adventure, and some cash would be nice too. I can't cut it in the police force. There has got to be something better."

Kelly stormed into her room and slammed the door. Jill got off of the couch and started to go into the kitchen as the phone rang. She turned around and flopped back onto the couch again.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line was unfamiliar. It sounded rather gravelly. "May I speak to Miss Jill Munroe or Miss Kelly Garrett, please?"

Jill was annoyed. It sounded like a telemarketer. She was hungry, and about to fix dinner, and then this bozo had called. She made herself be polite.

"This is Jill Munroe. To whom am I speaking?"

"My name is John Bosley, and I am calling in behalf of Charles Townsend Investigations?"

"Uh, why is a detective agency calling us?"

"Please, I need to speak with both you or Miss Garrett about possible employment."

Jill's eyebrows went up. Possible employment? Interesting...

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

"I'd like to speak to you and Miss Garrett as soon as possible. Would tomorrow after you get off of work be OK?"

Jill thought for a moment. This could be what she and her friends were looking for.

"It's Ok, by me. You'll have to ask Miss Garrett, though..." Jill looked up and saw Kelly coming out of her room, dressed in casual clothes. Kelly gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, here's Miss Garrett now," Jill said and handed the phone to Kelly. She got back off the couch and once again headed for the kitchen.

"Hello?" Kelly said in her soft voice.

"Miss Garrett? My name is John Bosley, and I represent Townsend Investigations Agency. My employer is interested in my interviewing you and Miss Munroe for a position in our firm. Would tomorrow afternoon around 5:00 be convenient?"

Kelly sat in shock, holding the phone. She looked over at Jill, who had had a moment to think about it. Jill nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Bosley. Miss Munroe and I will both meet you tomorrow at the coffee shop on 8th and Main at 5:00 pm."

"Thank you, Miss Garrett. I look forward to meeting you both."

"See you tomorrow," Kelly said and hung up the phone. "A job offer?" she said incredulously. "Why us? How did he find out about us?"

Jill shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm sure it will be better than what we're doing now."

The next afternoon found Jill and Kelly on their way to the coffee shop. Jill had bought a second hand station wagon that got her from point A to point B. It needed engine and body work, both things that Jill could not afford at the moment. The poor thing was overheating on its way to the coffee shop. Jill parked the car just as steam started to come from under the radiator. She and Kelly got out. Jill kicked the car in the tires. "Stupid piece of crap!'

"I'll stick with the city bus for now, " said Kelly who couldn't afford a car just yet.

They went inside, and found a pleasant suprise. "Sabrina!" Jill and Kelly both exclaimed as they saw thier friend sitting at a table. They joined her and ordered coffee.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sabrina asked them.

"A man called us about a job offer, and wants to talk it over. What about you?" Jill asked.

"Me too! I did some checking after I spoke with Mr. Bosley. Townsend Investigations is a new detective agency. It is owned by a multi millionaire named Charles Townsend, and he has lots of connections everywhere. He has a business license registered with the Better Business Bureau. I think he is on the level."

"And if he's not?" Kelly wondered.

"If he's not, we will take him down. Quick." Sabrina answered. She looked up to see a man of average height, in his 40's with brown hair approaching them. He saw the three ladies together and went to their table.

"Hello. I am John Bosley. Miss Duncan?"

Sabrina nodded.

"Miss Garrett?"

Kelly nodded as well.

"And Miss Munroe?"

Jill also nodded.

"May I sit down?" The girls indicated their consent, and Mr. Bosley sat. "I am glad all of you are here. I take it you all know each other?"

The girls nodded again. Mr. Bosley set the briefcase he had been carrying on the table. He opened it and pulled out some papers, which he passed around.

"Now, as I told you on the phone, Mr. Townsend is opening his own detective agency. He has looked at your records from the police academy, and all three of you are exactly what he is looking for. You all posess knowledge and skills that will be beneficial to you as detectives. On these papers I have given you, I have outlined the terms and conditions of your employment. I will have the official contracts ready, should you decide to accept."

Each girl looked over her paper. The job offer was better than they had hoped. They would make more than twice what they did as police women. They would be pretty much on call, with more time off than on. Each of them would have an answering machine so that Mr. Townsend could get ahold of them. They would be provided with a company car, and an expense account.

"It sounds too good to be true!" Jill exclaimed.

"It does," agreed Kelly.

Sabrina continued to look over her paper. She looked up. "Wait a minute. What kind of nut is Mr. Townsend? We can't ever see him?"

"What?" Jill and Kelly looked at their papers.

Mr. Bosley ran his finger along the inside of his collar. "It is actually for your safety, and his. Mr. Townsend has many enemies, as well as friends. He doesn't want you to be able to identify him."

"Well, that's weird," Jill said, and went back to her paper.

"All of your contact with Mr. Townsend will be by phone," Mr. Bosley explained. "I will be the only one who ever sees him."

The three girls looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Other than that, it sounds pretty good, Mr. Bosley," Sabrina said. "We'd like to think it over, though."

"How about Monday morning?" Mr. Bosley asked. The girls exchanged one more look and nodded. "Very well, then, I will speak to you Monday morning. Here is my card so that you can call me with any questions." Bosley dug a business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sabrina. "Until Monday, then," he said and left.

Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina watched him go. Then they leaned in for a whispered conference. "I think we need to talk this over," Sabrina said earnestly.

"Let's go back to our place," Kelly took a final sip of her coffee.

"As long as you follow me, Bri," Jill put in. "My car may not make it."

Sabrina agreed, and followed Jill and Kelly to their apartment. Once inside, Kelly started coffee for everyone. They all sat on couches and chairs in the living room.

"This is the way I see it," Jill began, paper in hand. "We're not getting anywhere as cops .All of the men are getting promotions and passing us by. They're making more money than we do. If I'm going to help support my sisters, I need to make more money."

"I only have myself to support, but I'm barely making it on what we're getting now," Kelly said.

"Same here," Sabrina added.

"I'm leaning more towards taking it," Jill said with determination.

"I think it should be unanimous all around, " Sabrina took a sip of coffee. "Either we all take it, or none of us do."

"Agreed." Kelly nodded.

"Same here," Jill said. "So, let's take a vote. All of those in favor?" Three hands went up.

"Hooray! We're going to be private detectives!" Sabrina cheered.

"Let's go in person to tell Mr. Bosley," Kelly said.

"Good idea. Right after we turn in our uniforms and resignations on Monday," Jill said with enthusiasm.

"I'll pick you up," Sabrina said. "I don't trust your car."

Monday morning, Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina marched into their superior's office, uniforms and letters of resignation in hand. One by one they laid them on his desk. Then they silently marched out. They got into Sabrina's car, and drove to Townsend Investigations. They walked into the building and were greeted by a receptionist.

"May I help you?" she enquired.

"We're here to see Mr. Bosley," Sabrina told her.

"Oh, yes, you three must be the new detectives he told me about it. Up the stairs, follow the hall to your right. It's the double doors at the end."

The girls thanked her and followed her directions. They reached the double doors at the end of the hall. Sabrina knocked on the door. It was opened by Mr. John Bosley. He was surprised to find the three girls standing there.

"Mr. Bosley, " Sabrina began, "we'd like to accept your offer."

That night, Jill lay in bed in her apartment. She reflected on her life up to this point. She'd had good times, and bad times, and had made some mistakes. Now she was doing her best to correct them, and to make up for her rebellious teenage years. She only hoped her parents could see her and know that. Her challenges of her growing up years had made her strong. Some day, she would join her parents, but for now, she was going to live life to the fullest. She had a new job, and plenty of adventure lay ahead of her. What more could she want? Jill rolled over and went to sleep. The adventures would start soon.

The end.

**_There you have it. Many, many, thanks to WelshCanuck, KP1185, Lilybeth1026, who all contributed ideas. Also many thanks to them and LAEyeball, KrisMunroe, AngelAJ5 for the reviews. If it hadn't been for you guys, this story would still be sitting in my hard drive. CKLHand_**


End file.
